LOVE Experienced and explained
by Dexterovna
Summary: Seth has imprinted on a new girl at La Push Reservation high right after training the new pup. But a new vampire and timidness is making him hesitate in telling Yalana. Will their bestfriendship end in tears? SethxOC,CollinxOC,Jessie,Semily
1. L is for Lessons, Ledgends, and Lovely

_**Summary: **_

**Me:Whoo! First Fanfic!  
Jacob:No it isn't.  
Me:well…its the first Twilight one.  
Jacob:Prepare for suck-y-ness!  
Me:WHOO! SUCK-Y-NESS!**

* * *

"Yalana!"

I turn to hear my cousin call me from across the parking lot. I had just moved in and she already wanted to be chummy.

Her pink bangles and earrings jangled as she strutted over in high-heeled sandals. She made sure to sway her ass so her jean skirt swung a little higher than it already was and to make sure her boobs nearly erupted from her too-tight –tank(ttt for short). Meanwhile, I was casual on my first-third-Monday at my new school. Jeans, black vest over white shirt, Bruno mars styled hat and vans.

"hey Arianna."

I tried my best to not sound tired. She confuses that with hatred towards her. And Its not like I do…..most of the time. Its just that I detest the color pink and she breathes it. And every stereotype that comes with it.

Y'know, the blonde hair, the gum, the clothes, the voice. But, she's family, so I _have_ to stand .

"SO! Hows your first few weeks?" She asked.

"Normal, surprisingly. Hey, thanks for helping me move in that last piece of furniture into my room."

"No prob! Anything for you, especially since…well..yea.."she flipped her hair awkwardly.

What that last part of her scentence is referring to is how my parents are splitting up.

Basically my dad is a total loser(no surprise there) and was cheating on my mom.  
So, we cut our losses and moved out here to La Push. Leaving my dad and his skank behind.

It actually hasn't been so bad, especially with all these legends about it, I'm starting to like this place. Even if I'm down the street from Arianna.

"ooh! There's tyler!" Arianna literally did that little squeal you see girls do in the movies as tyler approached.  
He's you average high-school guy. Sweet, handsom, but not exactly risk taking. If you havnt noticed, he's sortof my cousin's type.  
Also one of our lunch buddies.

"Hey ty!"

"Hey Yalana, Arianna." He did this flicking motion with his head as he said her name.

"Have you seen Jamie? She sorta stole my flashdrive, and I need it back…" I asked suddenly.

"Nope. I think she's biking here for Mr Jenn's environmental assignment." I groaned aloud. My first big project and I already forgot it at home.

*Beep beep * Jamie pulled up in a velvet red motorcycle. Kids clamboured out of her way as she rumbled into her usual parking spot, right next to my 1998 bmw.

She cut off the eingine and swung her leg over as we walked toward her.  
"Heyooo!" She yelled at me, Her black hair frizzy from the helmet.

"Heyoooo!" I yelled back, our official greeting at school on Mondays.

Kids stared, as always.

"Umm. Isn't your project supposed to be on improving the environment?" Arianna asked Jamie.  
Arianna and Tyler has long since excepted Jamie and Mine's deranged activities.

"YES! That is why I 'biked' to school. So I could demonstrate how much smog I have emitted instead of walking." She smiled.

"Well, if you don't get an A+ I'm going to sell my textbooks." I informed.  
"I thought you were going to already."  
"Yea, but this will make me do it faster."  
Tyler laughed. His short black hair shook a little.

"So, did you hear?" Jamie finally said. I knew she was about to explode.

"About what?" I asked. The bell rang, signal for ten minuets until class and I still had to go to my locker.

"That guys who disappeared from school a while back came back!" Arriana explained as we followed a few straggelers into the building.

"Ooh. You mean the hot ones? At least, from what you guys have told me?" I looked at Jamie. She's been putting it on pretty saucy.

"_girls!_" I heard Tyler snigger.

"Whaa? Just cause we find a guy attractive doesn't mean you have to listen to it!" We had reached Jamie's locker, first n our 'trip' to first period.

"Correction, **you** guys find them attractive, I havnt even seen them!" I pushed pass a couple making out in the hall.  
Why you would ever think that that's appropriate, I will never know.

"He's just a guy who had to skip days because of Mono! The same thing happened to Quill Atera! And Jared!  
Jamie just thinks it spices him up more if theres 'mystery' to him." Tyler explained.

Jamie shot daggars at him while I spoke.  
"Come to think of it, its sortov weird that they all missed days and now they suddenly hang out together…"

"Maybe it's a mono-cult!" Jamie was getting excited.

The second bell rang, 5 more min left.

"Oh yea,'"Tyler laied on the sarcasm, "'In the name of our god, we infect ourselves with mono! We will get dangerously ill for you master!'"

We all laughed as we reached my locker.  
I opened it and suddenly remembered.

"Jamie! I need my flashdrive or I will DIE in Ms Devoe's class!"

"Oh all right here,"She slapped the turquoise electronic stick into my hand, "I was hoping to raid it some more before you noticed."

"You theif!" I mock screamed at her.  
"it not my fault you keep poor care of your possessions!" She declaired.  
I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Tyleeeer!" A girl called a few meters away in a group.  
Tyler walked off to talk to a few girls in his grade.

"Ugh!", Arianna groaned at us, "will you look at those Junior hussies!"  
"umm, Arianna? Aren't you a Junior too?" I asked pointedly.  
"….so? They're still hussies!" She turned and stomped off to her locker, which we were approaching.

"Sorry about that. One of them is my Science fair partner."He apologized.  
"Uuuunhuh!"Arianna said suspiciously.  
He pretended not to hear her.  
"And, sorry, but I can't meet you guys at lunch. Gotta get some extra practice."

Tyler was a pretty good football player, at least, that's what Arianna had gushed to me about.  
"Oh, really? How bout I come watch for support? I need to sorta study anyways." Arianna gushed.

"Hey, yeah! We could all come and cheer you on!" Jamie piped up while Arianna looked a little disappointed.

"Yeah, Sure! We need it with the season ending and our big game coming up. I'm going to be practicing all week actually."

"oh, right cause the end of the semester is in a couple of weeks."I remembered cause I marked it on my calendar. It would be the start of some eclipse.  
There was supposed to be some party of the year I think.

"yep! New semester means new classes!" Jamie sounded happy, no doubt hoping to be put in class with the cuties she keeps talking about."We'll come to every practice! Kay?"

Tyler nodded while I got my bag off the ground. The halls seemed to thin out.

"O crap guys, gotta go to class!" Tyler pointed at his watch, it read 'get the hell out of there'.  
Or at least it did to me.

We made a promise to meet up at lunch, then head over to the field, and made a mad dash to the first class of a looooong monday.

*8*8*8*8***FIRST PERIOD***8*8*8*8*

SPOV

Ugh. My head hurt from watching Collin and his imprint Donna, make out in the hall. I mean, it was so disgusting.  
Yeah, I get that he imprinted, but at least the rest of us who did didn't suck their faces infront of everyone.

"Good Morning Mr Clearwater. Feeling better are we?" Mr Jenn peered at me like I said the world was square.

"Yea I am thanks." I looked around, checking to see if the class seats haven't changed.  
I saw Embry nod to me and Colin as we made our way to our seats near the back. We sat on either side of him.

"Good to be back, eh?" Embry smirked at me.

"Not when this catfish," I pointed to Collin, "follows you all morning with his imprint."

Collin shook his head, "Aw, Seth. You just don't understand it until it happens to you!"

The bell sounded. I had almost forgotten how annoying it was.

A few students slumped to their seats, still in a sleep coma. I couldn't blame them, although Brady probably had more to groan about.

Sam had been running him ragged, literally, over the past few weeks.  
He said it was to get the feel of being a shape-shifter, to get used to the burning when we changed, to control our anger, to hunt, and a bunch of other stuff.  
In short, he probably felt pretty shitty this morning.

I had to be taken out of school to train him with Sam, since I was the one before him to turn.  
And I still remembered the feeling of my first shifting, about a year ago, Freshamn year. It started in my head, then rippled throughout my body, releasing any holded anger.  
I just wanted to _run_. It was my job to help him get used to it so he doesn't accidentally change.

A.K.A. Babysitter.

Mr Jenn got everyone's attention by smacking his meter stick on his desk. Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"So. I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend! And as most of everyone remembers, today is the day we present our Environmental Projects!"

Aaand I forgot about that too.

"But, to spare the agony, I've decided to push it back a few days!" Hoorays rang around the class. Embry actually barked.

"So! Today we'll just do pages 34-40 in the textbook." Everyone got their books out, "Mr Clearwater , please approach." He fingered me up to his desk.

I slowly made my way up to his desk, and noticed a few of the Preppys staring_._ I guess the bulk I had gained since my turning had looked good.  
I glanced back at Collin and Embry and they started to make silent catcalls/faces when Mr jenn's head was down. I gave them a look to shut them up.

"Ok,Mr Clearwater ," He told me as I got to his desk, "Since you have missed so many days of school, Im granting you an exception to this assignment."

I smiled wide, "Thank you !" I turned, but he caught me.  
"But! Your final exam project will now count double the grade to replace this one." His face dared me to object.

"oh, ok…umm…thank you.." I walked back to my seat. I wasn't too worried about final exam project. It was supposed to be easy.

Collin gaped at me accusingly. Embry just mouthed 'lucky'. I shrugged, not my fault this werewolf thing had benefits.

Meanwhile, at my desk, there was a note waiting for me. It reeked of somethign sugary. Perfume, I guessed.  
I looked around at Collin or Embry for an explination, but they were working. I checked around again but everyone else was working.

'_who would give me a note?_'  
I opened it cautiosly, trying to not make the paper crinkle in the amost silent room. The writing was in curlie letters and pink.  
_  
Cute butt!3  
~D.L._

_'DL...who is DL?...oh god, I hope its not Donn Lanston...'_  
I folded the note and put it in my pocket, reminding myself to throw it away later.  
Its not like I dont appreciate it, its just that I dont believe in dating.

Well, ever since I found out about imprints I dont.  
I just think its pointless to try and date someone, knowing she's not the one, and break her heart later.  
The rest of the pack pretty much felt the same.

Unfortunatley, this also means people asking if Im gay, watching in agony at the others and their imprints, and I even had to turn 2 girls down.

I heard two girls in the back start whispering. Everyone else probably couldn't even hear them.  
"Well?" one asked.  
"He put it in his pocket.."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Like I know! I told you! he doesn't date."  
"That doesnt mean he doesn't screw.." I could practically feel her wiggle her eyebrows.  
The other one laughed a bit too obnoxiosly loud.

"MRS LEVEY." Mr Jenn barked, "Do you find soemthing funny?"  
"Umm..no,...I don't.."The girl squeaked  
"Then I suggest you finish the assignment. We still have another 40 minuets untill class is over." With that, he went back to his book.

Everyone snapped out of staring at 'Ms Levey' and started to glance at the clock, as if it would speed up time.  
Only 6 more classes till freedom.

*8*8*8* **LUNCH NEXT WEEK** *8*8*8*

I was starving, as usual. I didin't bother looking at what I got, I just made sure it had meat and not weird color.  
The lunch room seemed to have gotten louder since last week. Maybe it was because the semester was ending. Brady had joined us in our usual spot, near the windows.  
Quill and Embry were already there.

I dropped my bag next to Brady.  
"Hey there sluggar!" Quill smirked.  
"ok, never call me that again. You sound old. Where's Collin?"

Embry rolled his eyes at me, "Do you even have to ask?" he pointed over to the Catfish himself and Donna talking intimately at their own table.  
I sighed and sat down next to Brady.

"So, I heard you got a pass on the Project." Quill looked jealouse.  
"What can I say? I winned him over with my charming smile." I Smirked at him while biting an apple cautiously.

Ever since I saw that special on T.V. I was freked out hat my toungue would get sliced off by a well hidden razor. One kid died in downtown during Halloween. Needless to say, I don't go trick-or-treating or eat candied apples anymore.

"But now you better work your ass of on this final project. Better start now!" Embry took a swig of milk. Brady looked over from the window.

"When now? Today now?"I looked at Embry as I spoke.  
"Isn't it 'How now?'?"Brady chimed in.  
"No, your thinking of 'How now brown cow.'"Quill answered while adjusting his bookbag as someone had nearly tripped.  
"Why would you ever want to say 'How now' to a brown cow?" Embry kicked at his bookbag.

"Maybe the Cow was a smart ass."Brady said.  
"Impossible, there should be no such thing as a smart Donkey."I said.  
"oh you would be the expert on dumb asses wouldn't you?" Quill shot at me. Embry and Brady weren't shy of laughing. Just cause he was a Junior, he had to go and act all alpha.

"Hey, quill, hows that bathing suit hunt coming along?" I reminded him subtly of that day when he came cliff diving in a speedo. Pictures were taken and preserved.

Quill quickly went silent as Brady and Embry finished laughing. Brady inhailed his mac n' cheese as I started unwrapping my burger.  
Jared bounded over to us, smile on his face as always.

"hey guys!"Jared put his stuff down on the other side of me. Leaving a space open infront where Collin was supposed to sit.  
"hey." We all mumbled.

"What're we talkin about?"  
"Dumbasses."Brady piped. We all shook our heads.

Jared pulled out a huge circular tube painted brown from his bag.  
"wow. Overcompinsating are we?" Embry joked. Brady and I sniggered.  
"no,"Jared said annoyed, "It part of my project. Which, I heard you got off on." Jared hit me in the head with the tube.

"I'm sorry If I got lucky." I rubbed my head. Jared likes to hit."I think you guys are forgetting Brady got off too!"  
"Yeah, but he's the pup." Brady looked mad at Quill's comment.  
"I'm not that young!" He concentrated on the design on his milk bottle.  
I rolled my eyes at Quill, he always picks on the newest one.

I turned back to Brady.  
"hows first day back? Feeling anything?"Brady had returned to school a week after me to not look too suspicious and I wanted to make sure I didn't have to bail him out of class for sprouting fur.

I started to put ketchup on my burger, scanning the groups of students.

"Nah, I'm good. Got a lot of catcalls though!" He looked excited, "Guess my dating life will increase big time!"  
He took a huge bit of lasagna.

"Heh!" Quill smirked into his own burger.

"What?" Brady looked from me to Quill, Embry, Jared and back. They looked at him hard, trying to see if he was joking.

Jared piped up, appalled, "You mean he doesn't know?"  
"well…."I focused back onto my burger, now down to its last few bites.

"Oh, seth, dude! It's pretty much the most important part!" So Quill was taking Jared's side. No surprise really, since Quill had already imprinted on Claire.  
"I was gonna tell him later today!" I was getting tired of being accused.

"Tell me what?" Brady's face twisted in mild agony.  
Jared, Embry, and Quill looked at me as if to say 'if you don't tell him, we will.'.

"DO I really have to?" I really didn't want to explain imprinting. It was too lovey-dovey plus hard to explain.  
"**I'll** do it." Quill got into serious mode, "If you havn't noticed, we don't really date."  
"Well, yea..I guess." Brady seemed reluctant.

"Well, that's because we think its pointless because every shifter"(this was the official name we liked to use)"Has a soulmate. They are called an Imprints."

A crowd began to form near the door and slowly made its way to the middle of the lunch room. The crowd had just jeered. There was a fight going on?

"It's a noun and verb."Embry added.

I smelled something good. But it wasn't food. It was like a _really_ good perfume_._ Something like vanilla and fresh rain.  
I breathed in deep, trying to keep it in my lungs.

Jared looked over at me, "Seth, you good?"  
"Yeah…"I was a little high on the scent. I raked the crowd as it came closer, trying to catch anything from it.

"Well I get the noun, whats the verb?" Brady didin't seem to notice the crowd.

"well, the verb is when you find you're imprint.." Quill's voice seemed to drift off.  
I could hear him talking, but suddenly didin't care, because the crowd had parted and someone stepped out of it.

A girl.  
No,  
A goddess.

Her back was turned to me, with deep brown hair that fell perfectly on her curved inward back which met her jeans that forms around her waist, thighs and legs.  
I shifted my weight, trying to calm the sexual teen in me.

"You know its her by first sight." I heard quill say in the distance, "The instant you see her, you can feel the gravitational pull.

She suddenly turned, in what seemed like slow-motion, and I sucked in a breath.  
Everything, every feature became crisp and clear to me as if she was right infront of me.

Loose strands of hair hugged her face along with her bangs.  
A few starnds tapered down to her neck, which was draped in a necklace.

Her eyes...  
They were golden brown with a few flecks of a deep violet, almost black.  
The almond shape of them curved exotically upward and complimented her cheekbones.

They shone brighter than her hair in the sunlight and were crinkled from smiling.  
And her smile….  
Her perfect lips formed into it gracefully and I found myself wanting to smile too.

"It can happen at any time, any age. When it does, you'll be whatever she needs. Whether it be best friend, Big brother, protecter, or lover."

Then I heard her laugh. It sounded like magic.  
I wanted to hear it all day long.  
No,  
I wanted to be the one to make her do that all day long.

Suddenly, she took of the jacket she was wearing and I could see the shirt she had hug around her body.  
It showed off her curves nicely and I could imagine myself putting my arms around her and never letting go.

Too bad the guy next to her beat me to it.  
I growled quitley.

Jared nudged Quill and he stopped talking, "it feels like the strongest connection in y-"  
Quill glanced at me when Jared flicked his head.  
"…and I think Seth has decided to demonstrate."Embry shook his head and laugh.

"Wait, did you seriously just…?"Brady looked at me shocked.  
I finally stopped looking at the girl I would never let go and processed what he had just asked.

Jared quill and Embry had a smirk on their face.  
"Umm…yea…I think I just did….."I realized I must've been staring pretty bad because Quill had just started to laugh.

"SO, who is she?" Embry looked in the direction I was staring, but she had gone off with the taller guy, and two girls.  
"I….don't know…." I saw a glimpse of brown/golden hair in the direction of the vending machines and got up with my tray.  
"I'll be right back." I walked off quickly but not before hearing the 'good luck' from Jared.

I had to find the girl. I felt like if I didin't at least hear her voice, I would stop breathing.  
She was all I had to live for now. My existence felt like it was made for her.

And I don't even know her name yet.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

* * *

**Me: That took friggin forever to write!**

**Jacob:It looks like you got carple tunnel from it…**

**Me: but, it didin't suck too bad.**

**Jacob:And it wasn't inaccurate…oh wait! It was.**

**Me:You know, you cant do that! ur not that cute!**

**Jacob: I'm sorry *pouts***

**Me: Dammit.*Defeated***

_**Reviews are welcome!**_


	2. O is for Ocean, Overslept, and Odd

_**Me: WOW. Second one already?**_

_**Jacob: Its MAGICAL! Shoutouts?**_

_**Me: Oh RIGHT! Big one to Mythical Words for being an awesome reader/reviewer!**_

_**Jacob: And for telling Leah what is and isn't a good story!**_

_**Me:WHOO! Good and not good stories!**_

_**Jacob:Ok, you can calm down now.**_

_**Me: Right. Sorry.**_

It was dark. The forest filtered moonlight onto the floor.  
_Run._  
My lungs burned. I had to get help.  
_you need him.  
Call him.  
_I searched the trees, my eyes ,making out a huge shape running next to me.  
_Quickly! Before its too late._  
I reached out, and my fingers grazed fur.

***SMACK!***  
"MRS IRIDESS."  
"Fluffy!" I snapped out of the dream to find Mr Jenn, along with the rest of the class, staring at me. Although, the class did not look as annoyed.

Mr Jenn rubbed his temples.  
"Mrs Iridess, I appreciate your longing of the new semester, but please refrain from sleeping in my class…" I sank into my seat as everyone else finished giggling and returned to work.

Mr Jenn was right about me not waiting for the Semester to be over. Just another week and I'm free! It was a Friday and happened to be perfect napping weather.

I glance down to the book to see if I drooled when a note fell at my feet.

_Fluffy? New nickname for the Jenner? I hope your not dating him.  
~J _I turned around to Jamie a seat behind me. She was scribbling something down in her book. I looked down at mine and realized that it was covered in an epic stickmen battle. Romans vs. robots. I evened it out with laser-sharks and machine guns.

_Weird dream. Get back to work you noob. And Jenner + me = Extream violent sickness for such blasphemous thoughts.  
~Y  
_  
I kicked it back to her as discreetly as possible.  
Jamie was the worker and I was the slaker ironically. She's probably already on page 15 of 20. It was only 30 minuest into class.

I wonder what the dream was about. It weirded me out. It suddenly reminded of the weird guy whom Jamie kept winking about. We actually met last week.

_*****Flashback*****_

I had found Jamie, Tyler and Arianna by the doors and I made my way to them. I didin't feel like picking my way through edible and non-edible things at the lunch line.

"Did you see his face? Hi-larious!"Jamie had just finished telling us about what happened in 3rd. A guy had pinched her ass. She had proceeded to scream and cry.  
"I couldn't because I sit behind him!" Tyler had already gotten lunch.

"Well he deserves it!"I supported Jamie. That guy has been harassing almost every girl he saw.  
A crowd of guys blocked our way. Mostly jocks, they all laughed at some joke the one in the middle said.

"Ugh." Arianna rolled her eyes as one wolf-whistled.  
The crowd finally parted and I stepped out first.  
"That's easy for you to say! You beat a guy with a bat. That's pretty bad ass." Jamie continued the conversation.

Tyler gaped at me, "You seriously beat a guy with a bat?"  
We reached our table and I out my stuff next to Jamies, and turned to Tyler, my back facing the windows.  
"well…he sorta grabbed my boob…."

They all looked at me.  
"It was the closests thing in my hand! Its not my fault it was metal!" I turned so I was facing the windows. The sun was pretty today. It felt good on my face.  
"…and that he can't play football till senior year…"  
They seemed to relax.  
"…of college.."Scilence.

Jamie burst out laughing. I eventually couldn't help laughing too.  
I took off my jacket/overcoat thing and draped it onto my chair, intending to sit down. But then tyler came around the table and hugged me.  
"Hey, have I mentioned your awesome!" He said friendly.

"Don't worry Ty, I promise not to damage your chances of playing football in college."  
Tyler breathed a fake sigh of relief. I couldn't help but laugh. That was the main reason I was kicked out of my first school.

My stomach grumbled in protest. I looked at the lunch line and still didn't see anything really appeasing.

"I'm gonna get food." Arianna got up along with the rest of us.  
"I'm gonna go to the vending machine", I glanced at the black box across the lunch line.  
"Kay." Jamie grabbed her wallet and bounded off with the rest of them, but not before turning around when Tyler and Arianna weren't looking.

"Don't look now, but the mono kid is **so **checking you out." She was gone after her wink.  
I shook my head, not bothering to look for him. I didin't even know what he looked like.

I walked to the vending machine, weaving in and out of tables and bookbags. A few girls were by the machines and I wanted to get to them first.  
I jumped over a bag and finally reached the machines, pushing a strand of hair out my face.

The girls were looking at the club flyers next to the buzzing box. I started to put my quarters in. I wanted a bag of sour cream and cheese ruffles badly. I had 75 cents in when I dropped my quarter. It rolled a little ways away.  
"Dammit."

I chased after it, picked it up and turned to put it in when I say that Grey Gorge, the school's QB and jerkoff, had bought a twixx with _my _money.  
"Nice ass Iridess." He smirked at his two buddies.  
"haha Gorge. Gimme my 75 cents."

"I have no idea what ur talking about iridess! I bout this with **my **money! Urs mustve been stolen!"I wanted to punch his fucking face in.  
"I can see with that charm, you can keep a _real_ steady girlfriend, huh?" His face fell. The whole school knew about his recent breakup.

"Now give me my fucking money." I stared at him hard.  
"You, are a real bitch you know that? Just get laid already." He took a big bit out of his twix and turned- only to be stopped by a strong arm.

"I believe you owe her money." A voice said. I looked pass Grey and saw a guy about my age, probably older, blocking him. He was muscular, but not in the football player type, more in the basketball or soccer type. He had ruffled Dark Brown hair that grazed his eyes and covered the tips of his ears.

And his eyes were amazing! They were the most beautiful Hazel I have ever seen. He was wearing a faded lime green shirt with the woods painted in the bottom corner and some black jeans. It showed his muscles nicely.  
Needless to say, this kid was preeeety hot.

"Step aside Clearwater." Grey tried to sound menacing, but I could hear his voice quaver a bit. Why, I don't know. Grey was always assertive.

Suddenly 'clearwater' had pinned greymond's arm behind his back.  
"Give the girl her money, Greymond." Grey squirmed a bit.

"Al right! All right! Here!" He shoved 3 quarters into the machine. Clearwater let him go and he scurried off, humiliated, with his posse.

"Wow." I said. This kid was good. "Thanks."  
"yea..um, no problem." He stared at my face, putting his hands in his pockets.

"what?..." I touched my face. Did I have something on it?

"Oh! Umm. Nothing sorry" I saw him blush a little. "I'm seth."  
"I'm Yalana." I found myself smiling at his smile. It was amazing.

"You new here? I havn't seen you around." I pressed the code for my chips as I spoke.  
"Uh, no actually. I had to miss a few weeks of school because of mono-"

"wait, you had mono?" SO _this_ was the guy! Jamie was **not** joking with me.

"Yea…." He looked sorta scared, like I thought he was going to infect me.

"Oh sorry! Its just that I thought you were in a mono-cult.."I mentally smacked myself. Greeeat. Now he knows we talk about him.

He smiled again. "No, I'm not. But I'll keep out for that."  
I laughed before he asked, "So youre new right? I mustve been sick when you came."

"most likely. I just got here a few weeks ago. From Atlanta." I slowly started walking back to my table.  
"Wow. Atlanta to Forks. Weather-lag must be hell."

"yep. But I am securely packed with hoodies, hats, and raincoats." I opened the bag of rufles.  
he laughed(witch was pretty hawt if I may add) and turned to me, "You use raincoats too?"

"Yes! I can't stand umbrellas ever since I've known they can electrocute you in a storm from the discover channel!"I looked at him surprised. Noone really likes raincoats.  
He looked equally surprised, "and how a freak lightning bolt can attack? Me too!"

We talked for a whole 15 minuets before realizing that Tyler, Arianna and Jamie were waiting for me. He was so easy to talk to, like we were old friends catching up.

I made my way over to our table to find them half-finished with their lunch.  
"Hey guys, sorry. Mixup at vending machine. But guess what? I met mono-cult guy!"

Arianna looked up at me."No way! Was he hawt?"

I nodded. Normally I don't really condone in the whole 'OMG he was _SO_ hawt!' thing but, I had to admit, he looked good.

Jamie seemed suspiciously quiet."Yu ok?"  
She looked up."Yeah..just lost in thought."

_******END OF FLASHBACK******_

I looked at the clock. The bell was about to ring. I still hadn't finished page 6. Oh well.  
I shut my book and got my things together. The bell rang and I waited for Jamie by the door as usual.

"Hey, what were you daydreaming about?" Jamie asked suspiciously.  
"When I met Seth."Jamie went silent.

"ok, what is it? You keep doing that whenever I mention him!" I turned so I blocked her path.  
She stopped and chewed her lip.  
"Jamie…."I warned her to talk.

"Ok, well you know how you guys have been getting 'chummy'?" She was referring to how Seth and I tended to talk more often at lunch, or when we see eachother in the parking lot.

"Yea….?"  
"wel,"She chewed her lip again, "I just don't want you to think he's leading you on. Ok?"  
I blinked twice.

"What do you mean?"  
"Seth, and the rest of his mono-cult," She smiled slighlt at our name for them, "don't…..date….."  
She looked at me like she expected me to break down in tears.

I blinked twice."Oh….ok. Thanx fro telling me J." I smiled reassuringly. I could deal with Seth beign a friend. I already feel like he's known me forever anyway.

The halls crowded with the ususal gossip of who's who and wheat happened at such and such party. We reached my locker and I grabbed my books, overhearing a Prep talking to her friend nearby.

"so I was like 'oh my god! You are such a bitch!'"  
"ohmygod that is so true, she is _such_ a bitch!"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Can you believe the ditsy blondes here?"  
I tried to stuff my already bursting bag with more books, "_nugh!_Well, I think of them as benefits."

I looked up at Jamie, giving up on my bag and decided to carry my books.  
"They provide the school's gossip." Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! Lets follow them! We'll get the gist on all the jocks and who has an STD!"I tried to race after the Preps, but Jamie caught my arm, then quickly let go.

"Nah. I'm good. Gotta get to class. Arianna asked me to help her study this free period." Se waved me goodbye.

I waved, and turned right into tyler. My books fell all around me and he bent over to pick them up.  
"Ah, sorry Yalana." Tyler handed em the last of the books.

"No, its my fault. I didin't see where I was going." I grabbed my books and noticed his hand was cold.

"woa. You ok ty?" I looked at his face. He had….changed somehow. Puberty?  
"yea…yea….I..gottago. See you later."He walked away quickly

The bell rang and I decided to ask him what was up later at lunch.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

SPOV

I ran as fast as I could. Leah was well ahead.  
"_Your makin this ass whooping too easy lil bro!"_ But I could feel that she was getting tired. We'd been running for 2 hours.

"_Yea yea, just focus on the finish line."_ I increased my speed. We were almost to Emily's house and I could smell the food.

"_Rememeber the bet! Im getting the last piece!"_ Leah was the only girl I knew who could eat like us. Heck, she was the only girl I knew who was a werewolf.

The tree line broke and I hit the cliffs with my paw. Em's house was nearby.

I barked appily, knowing I beat Leah by a few meters. She came out behind me.  
"_Whatever pup. I gave you a lucky break."_ I stuck my toungue out at her(wolves can do that) and wagged my tail in her face.

She growled as she ran back to get her clothes she left back in the trees. We had made a loop. I shifted back to human and pulled on my pants.

Knowing full well that Leah did not want to see me naked ever since I went through puberty and neither did I her. Things had…matured…

She came bounding back towards me. We made our way down the rocks and were almost to Em's door when Sam and Jacob appeared from inside.

This surprised me, since Jacob and Paul had a sortov enemy status ever since Jake split from the pack. Leah, Embry, Quill and I were already forgiven. Time had taken care of that. But Sam still had a strong grudge against Jacob.

Or atleast so I thought.

"Jake!" I ran to hug him. "Last I heard you were in Alaska with Nessie!"  
He smiled wide, "Yeah, well, she begged me for a visit back home so we could see everyone." His eyes flickered to Sam.

"Leah! Still bitchy?" Jake said jokingly.  
"Still a dumbass?" Leah came up and hugged him too. That's right, **hugged.**

Sam ushered us inside, "Em's making some lasagna."  
"I'll go help her." Leah seemed quick about leaving.

Jake, Sam and I sat on the couch in the next room. I grabbed a bottle of water from the stash we kept in the corner.

"So, I heard you imprinted." Jacob was so blunt, I chocked on my water.

"Umm..yea..heh." I wiped my mouth of water and plopped down next to sam.  
He spoke soon after, "Seth. Jacob isn't just here to visit."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" I was worried. Was there soemthign wrong with Yalana?  
"No, no. Nothing like that."Jacob reassured me a little.

"We just wanna talk about when and what your gonna tell her." Sam continued, "You see Seth. We don't want you to tell her just yet."

I blinked a few times. "Well, I wasn't planning on telling her yet. But why exactly?"

Jacob looked a little unsure. "Theres umm….vampires at the highschool."

I was confused. How and why did one come to La Push High? And how did I not notice one?

Sam must've noticed my confusion. "We think she's been talking to him, like a friend. If she finds out about us at the wrong time, there could be trouble."

I was still confused.  
"Well, why hasn't he attacked.? and wouldn't she have noticed I was a shifter If one of them wash her friend?"

"She most likely doesn't even know that he is one." I froze as Sam said that.

I had nothing against vampires. Jake and I were pretty much the only two of us who liked them. But the ones we knew were 'vegetarian'. And from what we know, there's only one other coven that feeds like the Cullens. And even they wouldn't come back here, let alone come to the '

Every bone in my body was screaming that _this_ vampire wasn't as dormant.  
And he spent 9 hour a day with her. Maybe even more.

He was probably waiting for the right moment to kill her.  
My head started to race and I could feel my anger rise.

It was much like when that dumbass Grey called her a bitch, except I wanted to kill. I needed to leave.

"Do we know who he is? DO the cullens know?" I spoke slowly. IF the Cullens could just identify him….  
"No and Jake and I were about to head over there." Sam got up because Emily had just came in.

I relaxed a little."Hey em."

"Hey Seth. I assume ur staying for food? Should I add an extra plate to that?" She wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. I calmed a little. Em always had a way of doing that. She was pretty much our Pack mother.

"No. Im going with Jake and Sam to the Cullen's house." I started towards the door, while em looked at sam.

"Don't worry. Nothigns wrong….atleast we hope." He kissed her quickly on the forehead, while Jake and I had already shifted outside after a goobye.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"I can't believe we never knew." Edward sat down next to Bella. His expression confused, much like the rest of the Cullens.

"Well, can we find out who this guy is?" Emmet started to get excited. He, like Jared, loved a good fight.

And I couldn't blame him. A vamp wouldn't come to a werewolf school unless he was looking to start trouble. And when I thought of him with her…

I tried to control my anger as I was making a dent in the wood counter I was gripping.

Edward looked at me, then to Sam and finally Jacob. He chuckled and looked straight at me. "Well, I think this gives us more reason to get involved." He smiled a bit.

Esme looked from Edward to me. "no…"She said with a smile.

"Yep." I said, answering the rest of their unasked question, "I sorta imprinted."

Bella came up and hugged me and Carslile slapped me on the back. "Congrats!" I heard Jasper say quietly.

"The problem is that she knows our mystery guy." Sam was leaning on a counter nearby.

"How about I visit the school tomorrow? I'll check up to see what this guy wants." Edward chimed in.

"Thatd be great. Thanks." I breathed a little better. If Edward could just read his mind and see his plan, we could take him down fast.

Jake's phone started to ring. He answered it in the next room. Bella turned to me. "So, whats her name? Where's she from?"

"Yalana." I smiled hard. I loved her name, "She's from Georgia. Moved here cause her parents divorced."

Jake returned after a minuet, "We gotta go guys. Em says she needs us back."

We said our goodbyes and ran back to Em's place. At least, Jake and Sam did. They said that Em told them someone was waiting for me at home.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I walked up to my porch to find Leah coming out.

"Hey. She's on the couch."

"She?" I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't expecting anyone, especially a 'she'.

"Yea. 'she.'" Leah said simply and walked round to the backyard, winking at me as she went.

I went to the door, checking my appearance in the window, then opened the door to find Yalana on my couch. Looking as beautiful as ever.

She smiled at me "Hey!" and stood up, wearing a white tank top and jean shorts with converse.

"Hey!" I smiled wide. "whats going on?" I was a little worried that something had happened.

"Nothing much. Just decided to pay you a visit." She smiled apologetically. "Nice house." She looked around at the cabin-like livingroom and her eyes rested on the painting we had over out fireplace of our tribal ancestors fighting alongside wolves attacking a bear.

"Thanks," I said "You want anything to drink? Eat?" I assumed Leah hadn't given her anything.

"Nah, I'm good. Your sister helped me out." She pointed to the water infront of her.

"oh.." There was scilence that I tok advantage of by drinking in her scent again. Today it was a sugarplum mixed with woods.

I suddenly got an Idea, "So you been around the beach much?"

"Nope. Havn't really gotten the chance."

"Today you are lucky. I am taking you to the beach."I grabbed another bottle of water and walked towards the door.

"When, now?" She looked at me.

"Yea. Why not?" I was holding the door open.

She suddenly smiled big. "I like the way you think Clearwater." And walked past me, her hair catching my face.

This whole not telling her thing is gonna be hard.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"and I swear he looked like one of those oompaloompa's."

'No way!" Seth looked at me weird. Like he couldn't believe teachers could look like that.

"I kid you not!", He laughed as I spoke, "So I started to sing the song and he accidentally heard me…."

"the song? You mean the 'oompa, loompa, doopidy doo' song?" I slowly nodded my head and Seth burst out laughing.

"Needless to say, I got a detention and have never been able to watch Willy Wonka without bursting out laughing since." I said inbetween giggles. We were walking along the beach and I looked out on the water.

"What you staring at?"Seth looked at me funny.

"nothing I just…_love_ the beach." I smiled wide and looked at him. "Seriously? You don't look like te kinda girl who likes the beach."

I gasped holding my hand to my chest, "And _what_ do you think I am? A pink-lover?" I said in mock anger with a british accent.

"A pink-lover?" He again looked at me funny.

"One who loves pink and every stereotype that comes with it. Aka Gum chewing, gossiping, constant flipping of hair, vain-ness.." I explained pointedly.

We had stopped to sit on a log by a cliff. "I'm afraid Mrs Iridess, that 'vain-ness' is not a word." Seth put on Mr Jenn's voice and looked at me with his infamous 'are you dumb' look, "I believe that the word is 'vanity'. We musn't make this mistake on the test. For remember,…"

The nest line we said together, "a mind unlearned equals a lfe un-earned."

We burst into laughter again."That man is _such_ a contradiction."

"indeed!" Seth agreed with me. I smiled and then noticed a huge campfire down the beach.

"Wow. Is that where the end of semester party is?" I remembered it was this weekend. "They're planning early.."

"Well it's a lot of wood." A voice appeared behind me and Seth. I turned to see a guy who could've been Seth's brother but he was older, with shorter hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey Paul."Seth greeted the guy.

"Hey Seth." Paul looked from Seth to me and back. "Who's this?"

"I'm Yalana." I said. "And your Paul." Letting my wit control my mouth.

He chuckled. "I guess I am."

Seth spoke up then, "Paul is a senior at our school." Paul looked smug.

"Yepp. I was on my way cliff diving." He pointed up to the cliff behind us.

"Cliff diving?" I looked up at the massive rock. "But don't you like….die?" I chuckled a little at the last part.

"Heh. Nope. Its an amazing rush. Were all adrenaline junkie's really." Paul was referring to Seth and the rest of the guys.

I turned to Seth, "_You_ cliff dive?" He faked pain, "Well you don't have to be so surprised! Its not even all that scary."

I raised my eyebrows, "You do realize that I want to try this now, right?" He scowled at me, apparently opposing the idea.

"You guys are going to the Semester End party?" He nodded to the huge pile of wood down the beach.

"Yeps." I answered, still staring down the beach. That was **a lot** of wood.

"PAUL!" Someone had screamed from up the cliff. I couldn't really make out the guy's face, But I assumed it was one fo the guys.

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Paul sighed.

"Well, Jared's getting pissy. Gotta go." Paul waved and bounded over to the trail that led to the top of the cliff.

"He seems cool." I said while smirking at Seth. He was looking at me weird.

"Why is everyone being weird around me?" I sighed. Then glanced at Seth.

"Sorry! It's just..I was thinking about what you said about cliff diving." He shook his head, making his hair fall into his eyes.

"Yea well, that's what you get for presenting it to me with such a pretty little box." I winked at him, putting on a country accent.

He chuckled, shaking his hair again. By this time, we had turned and started walking back towards his car.

"Well, I have decided I'm picking you up for this shindig." He said 5 minutes later. We were driving down the road towards my house.

I blushed a little. "That's not necessary." I said.

"and Yet, you don't have any way of getting there as to the fact you don't have a car." Crap. He knew me too well. Then I remembered.

"and Yet, I have a date to this shindig. So HA!." I smiled triumphant and settled back into my seat. It took me a few minutes to notice Seth had gone quiet.

"Seth?" I put my hand on his arm, checking to make sure he didin't blackout or anything. He looked startled. "Yea?"

"You ok?" Seth smiled apolajectically, "Yea. I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

I laughed a little, "I thought you had blacked out behind the wheel."

"And what would you have done had I did?" He smirked, knowing my answer would be ridiculous.

"Scream, grab the wheel, and possibly crash." I shrugged as if I just explained water.

He laughed as we pulled into my driveway. I got out, said bye and ran into the house.

My mom had fallen asleep watching a movie so I turned off the TV and put a blanket around her.

I then made 3 hot pockets, which I adore, ran up to my corner room, which I also adore, and proceeded to instant message the night away with Jamie about Tyler and Seth,

Which I couldn't figure out who I adored most.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

**Jacob:Tired?**

**Me: Yes. But I just realized something.**

**Jacob: What?**

**Me: You are not shirtless and making food for me. We should fix this.*advances***

**Jacob: Oh dear god no!*runs***

**Seth:haha! More outro for me!**

_**Reviews are welcome! Chapter 3 coming soon.**_


	3. V is for Valiant Part 1

_**Me:The Third Chapter!**_

_**Seth:The first part of 3!**_

_**Me: Yeaaaaa..I wanna build suspense!**_

_**S**__**eth:At least this is a big one..**_

_**Me: hoooooyyyeeeaaa! *eyebrow wiggle***_

_**Seth: WARNING: FRIST SCENE IS STEAMY.**_

_**Me: Hot like a hotdog on a fourth of July grill!**_

_**Seth:…**_

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

It was dark. I had just gotten home from a long run with the pack. We had done a full sweep to make sure no other vampires had gotten into the area. The one at the reservation still irked me.

I ran home. My shift was over and I was not even that tired nor sweaty as I usually was from patrols.

The clock in my kitchen read 9 as I entered. I wiped my hands on m jean shorts.

"Hello? Leah?" She was usually up right now watching some tv drama.

I found a note on the fridge.

_Seth,  
Gone to spend night at friend's. since mom is out of town, meatloaf in oven._

_Leah._

I took the note off the fridge and checked the oven. The meatloaf was there, but it was cold. I wasn't even that hungry.

I was headed to my room to find a shirt when there was a knock. I again checked the time to make sure I was right.

I slowly opened the door after checking the window. A slight figure was there. I opened it to find Yalana, shivering, clothes wet and stuck tight around her body.

"Woah. Get in here!." I ushered her in, trying to ignore the fact that every curve in her body was ultra defined.

"Seth." She said. "can we…" Not finishing her scentence, I moved her towards the couch. She smiled gratefully, I knew she needed to talk.

She peeled off her jacket and hat laid it on a doorknob. Fluffed out her dry hair and sat down. I looked at her, wet tankini and shorts and all. I mentally beat my sexual hormones on the head.

"Holy shit. What happened?" I looked at her face, It was surprisingly calm. She pursed her lips and looked in my eyes. I caught her scent again. It was the same as the day I met her.

Before I knew it she grabbed my face and was kissing me, cupping her delicate hands against the back of my neck. Started out tender, kissing me deeply, pulling away, then coming back for more.

It took a minute for me to respond. I grabbed and pulled her against me, now allowing my sexual teen to take control and also allowing our tongues to meet and intertwine.

She leaned foreward, pushing me onto the couch laying down. She then straddled me and continued to kiss me with passion, her hair falling like a curtain around my face. She ran her hands through my hair and I moaned a little as she pushed her breasts up against my naked chest.

We rolled on the floor and she still straddled me. Now shoeless and she yanked off her tankini exposing her bra. I pulled her in again and I met her neck and collarbone with my mouth. Kissing her all over.

She let out a sweet moan and took off my belt. I kissed her harder as she started to undo my pants, my now extra-excited cock become all the more exposed. I kissed her now rolling ontop and her legs still wrapped around me.

She slowly started to rock and I started to undo her bra clasp. She started to speak inbetween kisses. "I love you seth…"

I replied "I love you too.." The I grasped the last hook, now pulling her bra off her chest when she suddenly said,

"aww, I love you too sethy-wethy." I stopped cold, realizing that she sounded like Leah.

That's when my eyes shot open.

And I found Leah in my room nearly bursting from contained laughter.

"Did wittle seth have a good dream?" I looked at her confused.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?.." Was drowsy as hell.

"You talking in your sleep dipshit." She approached. "And apparently, talking to Yalana…" My heart sunk. I had said I love You to Yalana out loud.

"Go. Away." I put the pillow over my head. But I heard er approach.

"So what happened? Was she a princess needing rescue?" I could hear her laughing underneath her breath.

"Leave." I repeated, with no luck.

"Or better yet. Was it a,"She keened down near my ear and whicpered, "Wet dream?"

"OMYGOD GET THE FUCK OUT MY ROOM!" I bellowed at her. She finally went away laughing her ass of.

I checked the time. It was time for my rounds. As I was getting ready, I mentally prepared myself to not think about my dream. If the guys found out, there would be no end. At least if Leah told them, I could deny it.

So, mentally smacking my subconsios then translating the Spanish dictionary to englis, I shifted and ran to take Paul's shift.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I jumped up. My god-awful alarm blared that it was 5:30 A.M. The sun was beginning to peak the mountain-hills surrounding my house. My 2nd story room was perfect for it.

I slowly slumped towards the closet. Moving the last box I didn't unpack. I paused to look inside it for the thousandth time.

It was things from my dad. All the b-day presents I had from him. All pictures. Anything that caused pain.

I scowled at myself. I shouldn't feel anything for that bastard. He broke my mom. It took 5 states and months for her to feel even remotely right again. I remembered the night when she first suspected his cheating.

There was fighting, I had run up to my room. My dad had come home with lipstick on his collar and perfume on his shirt.

I was scared and confused. My dad had never been this angry. Yet he was the one wrong. I cried. They had never fought before. I

never thought they would never break up yet 2 years later, here we are. In a city that was nothing like home, where **he** was.

The sound of my mom coming up the stairs woke me out of the flashback.

She poked her head into my room, "Lana? You up?"

I tried unsuccessfully to hide the box. "Yea mom. I'm up."

She glanced at the box then at me. She looked sympathetic. "I miss him too."

"…me too." Looked at her face and realized it was true. I missed the old him. The dad that had weird games with me at the dinner table. The dad that knew just what I wanted for Christmas and my birthday. The dad that completed what our family used to be.

She smiled and went downstairs to make breakfast. I got dressed, grabbed a pancake and headed outside into the chilly morning. It was 6 and I decided to walk to school. It was about 10 minutes away by car and I figured 20 by foot. I should get there in time.

About halfway down the road, where I couldn't see my house anymore, fog started to settle in. I gripped my side bag tighter, mentally thanking my mom for the can of Mace in the pocket.

I put in headphones and turned my MP3 to metro station and quickened my steps to their song California.

_What do you say if we leave for California. If we drive all night we could be there by the morning._

I found my self swaying a little to the music.

_Noone has to know, if we decide to go-o. What do you say if we leave for California.\_

By the second verse had full-out stopped in the road and was dancing to the beat. I _really_ get into songs. Then a movement to my left caugt me. I nearly stumbled, but I yanked out my headphones and listened hard.

I was about to keep walking when there it was again.

It was _huge_.

I turned toward the spot, it had stopped moving. _Should I check? No, that's how people die in scary movies. Just keep walking Yalana. Just keep-_

I screamed because a hand touched my shoulder. I pulled out my mace and turned at the same time, ready to squeeze when I saw who it was.

Seth was standing infront of me, shirtless and panting. I noticed the cool tattoo on his shoulder. He looked concerned and was leaned a little to the side, out of the vicinity of my can of mace still pointed out.

"Jesus Seth! Don't do that!" I scowled at him and put my can of mace away. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Lana. I was headed home when I saw you looking all scared and whatnot…" He trailed off.

I couldn't help but smirking. "Ok, A: Why are you headed home, shirtless, might I add, when school starts in 45 min? and B:Where and how did you get that kickass tattoo?" I couldn't help staring at it.

He looked down at his shoulder, "Well, A: I was out running. Guys **can** do that shirtless. And B:It was sortov a 'coming of age' b-day present."

"But ur not 18 yet." I said blatantly. I knew he was only 17. My 18th b-day was coming up soon his was a month after mine.

"I mean when I turned 16!" He stuck his tongue out at me as if I was supposed to know that.

I shrugged and chuckled. "Nevertheless. I would never be able to get a tattoo. Much less for my sweet 16!"

"Yea well…My family is weird…." He suddenly looked distant. Like he was thinking hard or something. He shook his head suddenly. "You want an escort?" he motioned to the direction I was walking.

I looked him up and down, again trying not to linger on his abs. "Don't you need a shirt?" I asked.

He looked down at himself then back at me with a serious face, "You don't think they'll let me in like this?"

I tried my best not to smile as I looked him dead in the face. "I'm afraid not." I said sympathetically. This earned me another smirk but with a laugh.

"all right fine. I'll get dressed!" He turned back the way I came then to me, "Come one!" he sounded like a five year old. I laughed. "What? You need help putting on a shirt?"

"No. I just don't want to leave you here in the fog! There's wolves out here y'know." He smirked at me as he said it.

"Oh dearie me! Wolves! Well, I guess I must accompany you!" I faked near fainting and walked next to him, nose in the air.

He laughed again. It was not too deep and wholeheartedly. I liked it.

We approached an old truck. Like super old. He opened one side for me. I got in gingerly. I wasn't used to people opening doors for me. He ran around to the other side and turned on the engine.

"We'll just go to my house, then speed back." He said.

I laughed. It was like he was trying to make it seem like he was always ontime, when he never was.

Either way, I decided to enjoy the ride.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I was smiling hard by the time Yalana and I got to school. It was so easy to laugh with her.

It was now almost time for lunch. We had promised to meet up and I was instructed to sit with her and her friends today.

That was the other thing about her. She wasn't just gorgeos, even though she doesn't even try, or that she can light up a room, it was the fact that she was so different that I liked most, I decided.

Corny I know, but truth is corny most times.

The bell rang and I ran outside. Collin looked at me weird. "Seth, you good?"

Embry answered for me, "CHillax Collin. He's looking for Yalana." Collin shook his head and walked away with Embry.

I was too worried to even correct Embry on saying 'chillax' EVER because Yalana hadn't shown up.

When Edward came, he admitted that nothing was out of the ordinary, which meant that the vampire must've known Edward's power and was trying his hardest to think like an average highschooler.

That was about a week ago. A week he has been close to her without doing anything. My nerves were on end. If he didin't want to be found, he definitely wanted trouble.

"Seth!" I heard her call my name and turned to find her skipping towards me. Literally skipping. She even managed to not break her step through the enormous crowds.

I shook my head in bewilderment. She was definitely different.

"Hey." Greeted her when she reached me. She held up a finger and took out a stickynote, wrote something on it and stuck it on my chest. I looked down and read it.

"Gryffindor?" I asked her.

"Yeah! I've finally decided what house you'd be in if this were Hogwarts!" She beamed at me.

"But I really wanted to be in Hufflepuff!" I fake whined.

"Tut tut!" She silenced me with another fake scowl and grabbed my arm and led me to the lunch room. "We'll miss our seats." She explained as she pushed me through the doors.

We went straight to a round table in the center. I saw the two girls she normally hung out with.

"Hey guys. This is Seth." She pointed at me, "And this is My friend Jamie and cousin Arianna." She pointed towards them.

"So.."Arianna perked up, "_youre_ seth!" She flashed a smile.

"Well, its on my certificate." I joked while pretending to not notice the Looks Jamie and Yalana were giving Arianna.

"You can put ur stuff here." Jamie motioned to an empty space next to hers. Then she turned to Yalana, "Where's Tyler?"

_Tyler?_ I mentally smacked myself. Not every guy Yalana knows is dating her. But then again…this guy could be the vamp.

"Well, I heard him sun-bathing on the courtyard." I relaxed a little. One thing vampires don't do is sunbathe.

"Oh. Ok…" Jamie seemed a little disappointed.

Yalana didn't seem to notice as she sat nex to me, leaving a space for 'Tyler'. She tossed an apple towards me. I cought it an tooka huge bite, to mess with her. She scowled, smirked and I turned to Arianna who had just asked me something.

"So, Seth. You play on the team here?"

Then I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

"Nope. He's probably too chicken." I turned, expecting Grey, but finding a sandy-blonde haired, topaz eyed, football jock. A better looking version on Grey no doubt.

"There you are!" Jamie exasperated and slid her purse out of Tyler's seat on the other side of Yalana, which I sure as hell took note.

"God Tyler, shut up." I suddenly smiled at Yalana, mentally thanking her for putting him in his place.

"Tyler, this is Seth. Seth this is Tyler."  
"Nice to meet you man. Just joking about that whole chicken thing. We actually could use a guy with ur strength." He shook my hand vigorously.

"Uuh no thanks. I'm not into the whole organized team thing." Which was a lie. I loved sports, just not when Tyler did. Plus ironically, I was in a team already. Except, on our sport, we either get the kill or be killed. But even then was on rare occasions.

He shrugged. "Fine to me."

Jamie turned to tyler, "So when r u guys gonna get there? I wanna arrive at the same time."

"am I …missing out on something?" I asked tentatively.

"The semester end party! Duh!" Arianna said in the most annoying voice imaginable.

"Oh." Was my only response. I had compleatley forgot that it was days away.

"Don't worry about her. She's too social to think that anyone could ever be otherwise." Yalana smirked at me when Ariannna was gushing to Jamie.

"And we HAVE to go bikini shopping. All of us!" I heard her say. Before I could say it, Tyler stole my answer.

"Well, I don't know.. they probably won't have my size…" then I heard it. Yalana's laugh. But I couldn't enjoy it because it was because of another guy. I shook my head and forced out a chuckle. I was acting insane.

"SO." Arianna finally said, "we all arrive at 10 then?"

"Yep. Cause I have my truck so you don't have to pick me up anymore." Talking to Arianna, then turning to Tyler "And you and Yalana are going together obviously, and Arianna's got a car so…yeap. Were good."Jamie's voice seemed to amplify when she said Obviously.

It hit me. Tyler was Yalana's date to the party.

I suddenly felt sick. But no one noticed because they were still planning shopping times. Noone but her.

"Seth, you ok?" I felt her hand on my shoulder and it comforted me some. But I had to get out of there. My rage was building.

"umm..no…I uh..need to go…to the …nurse.." I mumbled. Trying my best to keep calm.

"U want me to come with you?" It killed me, that concern in her voice.

". I'll be fine….Probably…just something I ate…." I couldn't' risk her being close right now.

I quicky got up, grabbed my bag and jogged for the door. I found my senses again behind the bleachers. Noone was out luckily. I threw my bag down and slid to the ground with my back against a beam.

Yalanda was going to the Semester end Party with Tyler.

_**Not me.**_

She would probably end up kissing him.

_**Not me.**_

She would even start to date him.

_**Not me.**_

I jumped up and punched a beam, leaving a dent and pain in my hand. The pain seemed to clear my head.

But I couldn't stop repeating it. It ached in the back of my head. I was too late. I had waited too long. Now she was with someone else.

The bell rang and I solemly came to the conclusion that there was nothing I could do except get this Vampire away from her and try and make her happy…..as a Friend.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

**Me: Oooh! Cliffy!...sorta..**

**Jacob:I apologize on her behalf that it was short.**

**Me:Yea. I was trying to show you guys I wasn't forgetting about it!**

**Jacob: Part two soon!**

**Me: I promise it wont suck as much this one had!**

_**Reviews are welcome!**_


	4. V is for Vexed Part 2

_**Jacob: part dos!**_

_**Me:Chyep! May or may not be epiiiic. It's the Semester party though!**_

_**Jacob: Wow. You suck at this author thing.**_

_**Me: So? *pout***_

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I fluffled my hair in the mirror for the thousandth time.

My dress is too…..meh…

I said this to myself for the thousandth time also. I really didn't think I liked it for a beach party.

My bikini strap wrapped around my neck and stuck out the top of my white tube dress. It wasn't like it was short or anything, it brushed my knees. And its wasn't tight either, it fit loosely, like a sundress, but shorter.

But it was so…_girly._  
With the fringe  
and the flowy-hem  
and the black stitched stars around the high waist band…

Okay, so I liked the stars…but it was still so girly!

But Arianna had fought to hell and back with me to wear it. Even though I could tell she liked Tyler, she couldn't resist dressing me up.

'Wear this NOW! You'll look _so_ hawt! Just remember to use the bath stuff I got u!'

I had to admit, Arianna was right. My legs looked preeeeetty good. The countless scars of my childhood seemed to have faded into my caramel skin.

I had used to hate the fact I was mixed, Egyptian and white. People often confused my mom as a stepmom or aunt or something. That is until my dad had told me my skin looked like caramel. I had loved being mixed ever since.

*sigh* I couldn't deny it. I was falling for this dress.

It even had pockets just the right size for my mp3….

DING DONG.

The bell rang and I got giddy and immediately scolded myself. He's just taking me to the beach party.

"LANA! A BOY IS HERE." I groaned. I had secretly hoped she wouldn't do that in front of tyler.

"Yeah mom…thanks…" I said. She really didn't have to yell.

I quickly did a fluff to my hair and ran downstairs to find Seth on my couch. His back to the stairs. I looked around for tyler and he heard me on the last creaky step.

"Hey." He said. Smiling that all to cute smile while standing up. He was in casual khaki shorts and a black tee with

I cocked my head a little. "Hey..umm..whats…?" I trailed off.

"Oh..yea. Tyler sorta called me. He said he had some emergency and was wondering if **I **could pick you up for the thing…" He explained awkwardly. I heard my mom in the kitchen drop a spoon. I knew she was listening…

"Oh. Ok. Umm. I'll get my shoes." Seth nodded ad turned and walked to the door. I went to the coat closet and saw my mom in the kitchen doorway.

She crossed her fingers and winked at me. I gave her the 'I _cannot_ believe you just did that!' look.  
Moms should not be doing this kind of thing.

I grabbed my shoes from the floor of the closet and ran to Seth, who was opening the door for me.

"Bye mom!" I turned and yelled and closed the door behind me. The time was about 6, so it was already dark outside. My porchlight illuminating Seth's truck at the end of our driveway.

I bent down to adjust my sock and turned to find seth already at the car, opening the passenger door.

_Wow. Seth is fast…_

I bounded down my porch steps and jumped int the car, "Why thank you sir." I said cheerfully.

"You very welcome, milady." He smiled back at me and ran around the car and got in.

Once we were on the road, I decided to ask the obvious question. "So whats up with tyler again?"

"Oh yea..he said something about a car breaking down or something.. He just called me about 20 min ago and asked me if I could spot him a favour.." Seth said in a curious voice. I was wondering why he had called seth, let alone gotten his number…

"Oh. Geez. I hope he's ok.." I mumbled.

"Yea…" But seth didn't really have that much concern.

I smirked. "So I guess u were helping out with the fire?"

"yepp" He popped the p.

"Well..? Is it magnificent?" I looked at him with a smirky smile

"See for yourself.." I just noticed the car had stopped. We were parked almost right infront of the bonfire. It was about 100 meters away and compared to the people standing around it, it was huge!

I could smell the burning wood and sea mixed together. It was exillarating.

"Cool, right?" Seth nearly whispered to me, seeing I was in awe.

"Cool..you mean extra hot.." I said, still looking at the mountain of fire.

He laughed, "Hot and all extra crispy." I laughed out loud. This was gonna be fun.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I'm gona admit it.  
I was giddy.

I got to give her a ride here.  
Not Tyler.

I can also honestly say that I had nothing to do with Tyler's car breaking down.  
But its not like I hadn't thought about it.

I had wondered why he had called **me** of all people, to give her a ride.  
But its not like I was complaining.

Because **I** had taken her here.  
Not Tyler.

So hell yah, I was smiling hard when I got out that car. I made sure I acted like a perfect gentleman by opening doors for her.

While getting out, I flashed back to when she came down those stairs, In her white dress and crème bikini sticking out from underneath and looked at me.

I had to catch my breath. She looked so damn hot..

No Seth. No. Calm down now.

We had walked up to a crowd of people. I could make out Jared, Paul, Sam, Emily, Brady,Collin, Donna, and Embry before us. Jared, Paul and Sam exchanged a knowing look as Yalana walked up next to me.

They stood a far distance from the fire and I could already tell why. It was a pretty hot close to that thing.

"Hey!" Brady bounded over to me. "Glad you could come!" I knocked knuckles with him.

"Hey Seth!" Emily came over and hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I could've sworn I heard Yalana bite her teeth. "You guys finally got here!"

"Were late?" I asked Sam.

"No…we were just expecting you earlier." He flashed his eyes to Yalana. I decided it was time to introduce her to them.

"So, Yalana, this is Jared, Brady, Embry, Collin and Brady, Sam and his fiancé Emily, and you already met Paul. Guys, this is Yalana." I said indicating to each one as I said their name.

"You're the infamous Yalana?" Jared had started..

"Psssh. I dunno about infamous.." She said in fake modesty and fwipped her hand. I smiled and shook my head. Embry caught my eye and gave me a look I couldn't really decipher.

Suddenly, music started. Loud speakers set up near the fire pumped out blackeyed peas. By the second song, everyone seemed to like Yalana.

"Aye, yo. I wanna welcome one and all to the La Push Reservation end of semester partay!" I heard a DJ yell. I hadn't noticed the beach crowding up.

People walked over to the speakers and screamed. Jared and Embry started to howl. Yalana just laughed.

"A'aight Ya'll! We gon' turn this place out La Push Styyyyyyyyyyle!"More yelling/howling  
"Aight ya'll. Get krunk."

Some band I didn't recognize blasted out the speakers, but it wasn't loud enough to make us yell. But we were a good distance away.

I saw a movement to the right of Yalana. Jamie and Ariana appeared out of the crowd a ways away and walked through some straggelers to reach us.

"Heyyyy!~" Arianna said to Yalana. She squeezed her into a hug and Jamie came up next to them. Hey seth. Sorry, but we gotta steal her."

She didn't wait for my response as they dragged her away. She turned and gave me a shrug, allowing herself to be towed towards the crowd.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Embry and Jared started.  
"Hot damn man…"  
"Who da dog? YOU DA DOG."

"Oh dear god, Can't you two act your age ever?" I shook my head.  
Sam laughed with Emily. "She seems nice." He said helpfully.

"Just nice? Hun, even I have to admit, she's…just ..wow. Haha." Emily laughed.

"You do realize you sound a bit lesbian, right?" I said pointedly, trying to ignore the fact that Jared and Embry were howling quietly to me.

Em just scowled and Sam grabbed her by the waist and kissed her head. I rolled my eyes. Sam was like my older brother, and watching him kissing was just…eew.

Jared and Embry had managed to calm down, and the girls left to get some drinks. I could tell something was up because as soon as they left, Sam looked serious.

He pulled the group of us aside, farther away from the screaming crowd, mostly girls as Justin Beiber had just come on.

"We found more about the vamp at the high school." He glanced at our faces lingering at mine a bit long.  
"Well?" I asked. "Who is it? When do we take him?" I wanted this guy as far from her as possible.

"We don't know that yet, but I asked Edward to come again. Making sure to not tell any of you incase that's how he knew last time." I waited patiently.  
"and we found him."

"He was panicking because he recognized Edward as one of his kind…." He paused, the crowd had roared.  
"and that we were onto him. All of us." I got panicky as I flashed back to all the times I was with Yalana. He knew I was with her a lot.. This could've increased Lana's killing rate. I swallowed hard.

"and?" Jared asked. I also saw that there was more.  
"we know his ability." Sam breathed. "He can change his appearance."

"So? We track him by scent right?" Brady perked up. The kid was right. I couldn't see how that really handicapped us.

"Well yea, but I don't just mean physically, like he can change how people see him. How people view his social status, if you will." Sam sighed out again.

Collin looked at him, "SO what your saying is,..he can make him appear as anything. An average, non-vamipre high-school student, for example?" He asked the question he already knew the answer to.

Sam nodded, "Basically, he can make himself invisible, he doesn't stand out."

"So we have no way of telling who this guy is?" I asked.

"We do. Yalana." Sam said as I felt a wave of panick and anger.

"No. No way." I looked at everyone. "I am **not** gonna let her be bait. No way in hell." I clenched my jaw.

"I know Seth, but its not like we have a choice. She already is, even if we don't want her to be. Edward found out one piece of his plan before he realized what happened."

I braced myself for the answer.

"He was thinking about her." Sam let me breath out before continuing. "So, we need to watch her at all times."

"Ok." I said automatically. I was already making out times in my head.

"I think we can split this one Seth. You don't have to be all macho on this one." Embry joked lightly.

I gave them all a thanks smile, when the crowd roared again. The DJ had gotten on the mike.

"Aight ya'll ready for this?"

The crowd yelled. And we moved closer. The music blared something I didin't recognize and People started to sway. As we got circle, I saw a dance circle had formed and the susual preps, jocks, and ect. Jumped in.

I searched fro Yalana, knowing she would be at the edge. She loved dance circles.  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*

As I watched the crowd, waiting for a time to jump in, I saw the prep that wanted to do 'other things' shake her ass, and jump out.

Then I saw Seth, at the egde of the circle. He was looking around, probably for those two girlsform their circle. Emily, and whoever…

I left my oppertunity Screaming over the music.  
"You jumpin in?" I pointed to an opening in the circle while he shook his head furiously.

I just laughed and grabbed his hand. Then, I full on dragged him in there, forcing him to dance. I honestly expected this to fail, but Seth had a few moves!..even if it did, I had fun with it. Just enjoying the fact that we were having a good time.

By the time we were don, I had him skipping with em towards the rocks were I first met Paul, laughing by the time we got there.

Suddenly aware that I was still holding his hand, I quickly, yet smoothly let go. Hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Looks like **somebody** has some moves you never told me about." I teased, poking his arm.

"heh. What can I say? I'm amazing." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes, knowing full well he was joking.

"aight ya'll. Now its time to stop sippin martinis and get into bikinis!" I heard the DJ yell. People whooped once more and I smiled.

"finally!" said. I then got up and sran around th e rock and shimmied out my dress, revealing my white and black checkered bikini. My dark brown hair falling loosely around my shoulders.

I took a second to stand in the setting sun. I liked basking in it, warming my skin before I plunged into the cool mass of water infront of me. It looked especially clear and calm today. Someone had put in underwater lights to let people actually see.

I then draped my dress on the rock and noticed Seth looking at me.  
"Arnt you coming?" I said as I ran around the rock and kicked off my flipflops and ran into the water. I splashed around and turned to see seth tugging off his shirt and cannonballing a few feet from me.

"You can do better than that Clearwater!" I laughed when he popped back up, shaking his head like a dog.

He grinned at me. "Oh like _you_ got skills."  
"Excuse me? Did you not _see_ those slick moves I displayed?" I said in mock exasperation. He smirked as I did a jig right there in the water. A pretty slow jig, but a jig nonetheless.

As I was turning I yelled back at him, "See? I gots some skillz bro-aaagh!"

I was crippled underwater and found seth popping next to me who caught me as I was about to fall. He had grabbed my lower calve, which was also my pressure point. I made a note of to ask him how he knew that later.

"Skillz, huh?" He smirked at me as he cradled me, which I was now _**very**_ aware of.

I blinked a few times. My arm against his chest which was sizzling against my skin, I didn't know whether it was because of his weird body temperature or the fact that I was blushing my ass off.

He realized the situation quickly too and put me down tenderly and smiled in a sort of apologetic way. I slid off of him and my hands were still on his chest, still in a state of shock. Well, mild case anyway.

We stood like this for a few seconds. "I..have soemthng..to…tel.." I moved closer quietly as he whispered this. I couldn't move my hands form his chest. Him frozen in place. Our faces were inches apart.

_What are you doing lana?  
_that annoying voice in my head yelled.  
_He doesn't think of you like this.  
_But….  
_Your forcing him onto you!_

I inwardly sighed and backed out of seth's chest. I didn't want to look at his face, knowing ti would make it a lot more akward.

"S-sorry….I didin't mean to…." I had pushed myself on him, knowing full well he couldn't think of me like that. Why, I don't know. Luckily, Arianna saved me from further awkwardness.

"HEY! LANA! TYLER IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" She yelled, even though I wasn't that far from her. I suspected she'd had too many drinks.  
"Right…I'll be there in a sec.." I half yelled at her.

"I've got to um…yeah…" I said apologetically at seth, trying not to blush again. Then I walked over to my dress and yanked it on while I walked to everyone else, leaving Seth in akward scilence.

"Where is he?" I asked Arianna, fluffing out my hair in an attempt to dry it. I looked around to find that tiki lights dotted the beach on account of it had gotten dark.

"Over there.." She pointed to Tyler, in the middle of some jocks. I found this weird. I also found it weird that Jamie was right beside him, laughing at some joke that Grey said.

That's right.  
My best friend and date were chumming it up with **Grey and his buddies.**

"Hey..whats going on?" I said in a tone that Jamie knew meant 'What the **hell** are you doing?'.  
But she pretty much decided to ignore it.  
"Nothing much gurrrl!"She greeted me, giggling. Ok. She definitely was not driving herself home.

"well look who decided to grace us with her presence." Grey said mockingly enough for me to smell the alchohol. Was _everyone_ I knew drunk at this thing?  
"yeaaa…." I said sounding out of it. I was still trying to figure what was going on.

I looked at tyler. Oddly, he seemed like he wanted to stay there, that he was doing it for some mischeivuos reason. Then he looked at me and I suddenly cursed myself for ever thinking it…

Tyler gave me a reassuring smile. "Can we talk for a sec?"  
"Yea." I said smiling. Thankfully, I didn't smell any alchohol on _him._

He took my arm and led me away from the crowd. As soon as we were out of earshot, he looked different. These tiki lights illuminated his face and made it seem more wholesome. Like he was an older brother looking out for me.

"Whats up?" I ask and he grabbed my hand and laced it.  
I blushed a little, we were still in plain sight. I didn't know we were at the 'laced' level.

He smiled at me. "Well, you seemed to be wondering why Grey was hanging around."  
I wondered hwo he could read me while we walked down the beach, still trying to push Seth and mine's moment out of mind.  
I was here with Tyler. Even if Seth did bring me here…in the cutest polo you've ever seen.

I snuck a look at Tyler's outfit. I hadn't noticed until now, but it was sorta 'dhouchie'. Popped collar, blue RL polo, Faded jeans pants, designer flip-flops and sunglasses tucked in his collar with his blonde hair styled up.

"Well, yeah..I guess.." I was starting to forget that we were having a convo, where I actually had to talk.

"Well, he's not so bad actullly.." He nearly made me stop walking. _Not so bad?_ He wasn't actually, now that I think about it, he's worse than bad. He's disgusting.

"Umm..are you sure? I mean cause he's always being crappy, not to mention perver-" Tyler had grabbed my face and kissed me in mid-scentence. It caught me off guard and was rough and forceful.

When we broke apart, he smiled sweetly as if he'd just been out for milk.  
I was sortve dumbstruck through the whole thing, so I still stood there when he made his way back, leaving me by the water.

He had just kissed me, and yet I'm not happy.  
I should be. I knew that, but…

It was weird.  
I mean, I should be freaking out, yet I'm just standing here  
and secretly wondering if Tyler was a certain other someone….

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

It took literally all my concentration to not shift. I had punched things, anything, to try and get it out of my mind.

_I was __**this**__ close….  
She was __**this**__ close…_

And I go and blow it by not reacting. I was paralyzed, the numbness started to seep in when she started to strip. I just oogled. I remember how she looked at me, like I was an adorably puppy staring at a piece of bacon.(wich I pretty much was..)

And seconds later, I was paralyzed yet again. I could actually feel here heartbeat for christs sake! And I go and do what?

Nothing.  
Then I see this, Her and Tyler.

The early bird does really get the worm.  
Or, in this instance, the piece of his heart…

"_S-sorry….I didin't mean to…."  
She backed away and averted her eyes. A thought suddenly made through my numb brain.  
She was cute when she was embarrassed._

_Why didn't I just tell her?  
Why didn't I say that I wanted her to mean to.  
Why didn't I say that I wanted __**her.**_

Because she's with someone else. And ontop of that, she probably thinks I hate her…

_**Why**__ am I so stupid?_It hurt a lot.  
like **a lot.**  
I hate him now, detest even. But I'm going to have to play nice if I can ever even talk to her again.

I didn't bother to see the whole thing. Seeing him move in was all I needed to change. I ran behind a rock and changed mid-run. I would get pants when I'm home, not bothering to think of my car which I carelessly left.

I ran hard and fast. Hitting the woods easily behind big boulder's. I turned a corner and realized that I would have to tell the others i'm heading home early. But no one had shifted yet and I couldn't just walk naked, much less, wolf-form, into the party.

I decided to wait till the party ended in a clearing a while away. Noone could find it and it took some work to get to it. Obviously no trouble to us.

20 minutes had passed and so hade thousands of paces. I didn't bother shifting back, everything around was more crisp this way, much easier to distract.

Then I heard it.  
A twig snap,  
and a sniffle.

If you can possibly imagine a horse-sized wolf, frozen in mid stride, looking like he was a deer in headlights, this would be me.  
Not hiding as Yalana was about to see me.

I scrambled to get out of the way, but I was too late. I heard her suddenly stop. I turned and my heart sunk.  
Her eyes were red, wet streaks down her cheeks and chin.  
She looked at me in amazement, while I looked back at her. I stared at her face when she broke the silence, jolting me.

"Your not gonna hurt me..right?" She asked timdly looking down. She put her hands to her upper chest and clasped them there. For a second, I thought she knew it was me.

"Because I really can't have anything else happen to me today…" She laughed out and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. _no sudden movements seth, you might care her._ I kep saying as if she were a chipmunk.  
An amazing, witty, gorgeous chipmunk.

She looked up at me and smiled like she had just realized something. I focused on tryign to breath normally.  
"I just really hope ur not a figment of my imagination…cause that would really suck…" she wiped her cheeks. I was surprised at how calm shewas handleing a gigantic wolf standing near her…

_Seth?  
_Shit. Leah.  
_Well thanks bro. I love you too. Where are you? I'll meet you._

NO. Leah CANNOT come here.  
_Goddamn, don't have a kitten! I'll be in the next clearing over. We need to start our shift.  
_I sent her an ok and looked at Lana again. She was looking away, just sad. It took a lot of me to turn and trot off to Leah.

Hopefully, it won't be my last memory of her.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

**Jacob: Well, that took too long…**

**Me: I know right? I kept editing it…**

**Jacob: And doing that icky thing, school was it?**

**Me:I believe so.**

**Jacob: At least you posted.**

**Me: Yep! AAAAND there is a SUPER SPECIAL EPIC part thres coming up! :D**

**Jacob: oh joy…**

_**Reviews are welcome**_


	5. V is for Vengaence Part 3

_**Me: Whoa! Part 3!**_

_**Jacob: And its on time? WHAAAA?**_

_**Me: IKR? AAAAAANDD it's the super-duper omg awesome one!**_

_**Jacob:Excitement!**_

_**Me: Hiding Lies! :D**_

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"That stupid dog doesn't even have a clue. Probably still thinks 'Tyler' is just another guy, just like I want him to."

I looked around my apartment. Run down but secure. Far enough form those wretched cullens' abode. Thank god. They were a disgrace to our kind, not feeding on what we were obviously meant to.

I laughed. It was just so delicious! He really had no idea.

"Did you see him when I kissed her? He looked like he was about to die!" My mother cackled beside me.  
"why did you ever let him bring her, instead of yourself?" My mother hadn't changed her accent since we came from Italy countless years ago.

"What better way to make him fall in love again?" I glanced out the window again, trying to find a meal.  
"I want to hurt him. And who says I cant have a little fun?"  
"You think he'll figure it out?" She asked me.

The sunlight was creeping in. I backed away instinctively.

"Don't see how he could. Unless my powers are getting rusty." I smirked back at her, "Besides, by the time he does, it'll be too late." I picked up a picture of Yalana and stared at it while rubbing my hair.

"What about the girl? What will you do with her once were done with him?" My mother placed her hand on my shoulder, a curious smile on her crimson lips.  
I smirked at her yet again.  
"What better mother's day gift could I give." And kissed her on her forehead.

Seth deserved to hurt. And not just be broken, Completely and irreversibly, tortured.  
"An eye for an eye Seth…."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

_Friday…._  
I grimaced.  
And not just because Rebecca Black was playing everywhere.  
I was remembering what happened last weekend.

I had to find Arianna to take me home. And all the way there I was a wreck. Spacing out as if I was high and grinding my teeth.(my nervous tick)

And don't even get me started on what happened when I got home. My mom obviously knew something was wrong and went into baby mode. Then got extra scary asking if I was preggers.

Then there was that huge wolf. The only reason I wasn't scared shitless is probably the fact that I adore wolves. But this one was HUGE. And I, being insane, start to _talk_ to it. It, being the sane one, just runs away. All in all, it was not an enjoyable night.

Then the whole Seth debacle. He's been avoiding me all week, only speaking when we had to in class.  
I kept looking back at our good times together. Even though Ive known him for a little while, it felt like a lifetime.

_Chris brown came on the radio .I immediately jumped off f his couch and with a yell of "I friggin LOVE this song!" I started to dance.  
I heard him laugh behind me and start a one-man chant of 'Go Lana! Go Lana!'_

_The song had ended and so had I with a big ta-da. He laughed and clapped respectively.  
"See? You can't beat my moves." I popped my non-existent collar for emphasis. He stood up and walked up to me looking, or squinting rather, me in the eye._

"_Is that a challenge missy?" He said testily  
I stomped while coming foreword and giving him the same look. "Why yes it is."_

_He grabbed a wii remote and tossed one to me and pushed the on button.  
"Strap down your undergarments, it about to get hot in here!" And tried to start Just Dance 2 but couldn't control his hand because he was laughing at me(who was on the couch laughing into a pillow)._

"_You're insane!" He said falling next to me. I smiled st him from my pillow.  
"That's what people tell me."_

I blinked and remembered where I was. Arianna had forced me to come with her and stop moping. She and I were currently shopping downtown. Something I don't usually enjoy, but I was looking for anything at this point.

"So, what do you think?" She came out to me for the fourth time. We had switched roles on being the 'opinionator'.

I rolled my eyes. It was the same exact color as the last shirt except it had more frill.  
"Oh wow. Definitley. This one." I said as convincingly as I could.

She spun in the mirror and turned to me. "So…?"

"So…? What?" I mocked asked her.

She laughed a little and played with her fringe in the mirror. "Soo, hows it going with..all this..." She trailed off.

I paused, not sure how to answer. "I don't know. I'm dealing with it." I smiled nonchalantly at her.

We walked out of the dressing rooms and into the street, laughing at this kid we say romping in the dress section and the staff trying to catch him.

"*gasp* oooooh~" I let myself sound girly for a few seconds because we were looking at a poster for Peter Pan the performance. It was supposed to be AMAZING.

"God, I wanna go to that so bad." I sighed.  
"You want to see Peter pan?" Arriana asked me as if It was the stupidest thing ever.

'umm, chk-YEAH." I said as if it was NOT the stupidest thing ever. "the special effects are amazing. They have a 360 projection screen with HD graphis and everything..*sigh*..I wanna go.." I started to walk towards the car.

"haha, you're so weird." I stuck my tounge out at her.  
"That's what they tell me." She laughed.

"Remember when we had that sleepover years ago?" She stopped me infront of this smoothie shop.  
"Wich one?" I laughed.  
"The one were we went out at 2 a.m…" She smiled knowing I would remember.  
"*gasp* and we begged my mom to take us to Kroger to buy ice-cream and milk?" I opened my mouth into a wide smile.

"We walked in there with hoodies and pajama bottoms. Im surprised they didn't kick us out."  
"OMG and remember when we called dominoe's?" She squealed!  
"YES! We sang that sing and that woman got SO mad!" I laughed hard now.

"How did that go again?" She inquired slyly. I looked at her and we locked eyes. The next second, we broke into song.

"Hey now! Hey now!  
Iko, Iko, unday  
Jockamo feeno ai nan?  
Jockamo fee nan?" We sang together.

I took my solo, "My grandma and your grandma  
Were sittin' by the fire.  
My grandma told your grandma  
'I'm gonna set your flag on fire'"

We ended with holding hands and dramatically bowing and laughing hard.  
"god, I miss my childhood…" Arianna smile at me.  
"Pssshk! I still live my childhood." I smiled at her.

"haha, I was always jealous of you y'know." She swung her bag out while we stepped around this big crowd.  
"really? Why?" I looked at her side curiously. Arianna was the one of us who had it all. I would wish I could live with her and visit my mom over the summers.  
"Well, you could always sing better than…_**anyone**_ I knew really..and you could dance like noone's business and you never cared what people thought, as long as someone was smiling, you were too." She smiled at me while I blushed a little.  
"Hehe. Thanks, im not all that…" I laughed out.

We reached the car then Arianna suddenly stopped laughing and turned to the opposite direction of the car.  
"Haha, what are you doing?" I laughed at her."The car is this wa.." I looked in the direction she was staring.

And nearly threw up.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I had gotten back late. Leah and Mom was out apparently. Sam was working us hard, and he knew I was grateful for anything to get my mind off what happened.

Of course the guys knew, and it didn't help that every once in a while, they'd catch me moping and try to have a wolf-to-wolf talk with me.

She must hate me. She _must_ hate me.  
I don't even really know why I was avoiding her. But she didn't seem bothered. It killed me.

I laughed to myself.  
Everything that has happened so far has made me into a dramatic thinker. Almost like Nessie. She and Jacob were still in town for a few more days, catching up.

I checked the clock. I still had plenty of time for a shower and change before I head to nessie's. She wanted my help with picking out an early birthday present for Jacob. Why she wanted to go now is beyond me.

I tried my best to not think about her in the shower, which was hard (no pun intended).  
It didn't help that she called me in the middle of it and nearly shook my out my towel.

"Hello? Seth?" I blinked trying to make my brain work. She had called me.  
She knew my number.  
Hell, I was lucky enough that she remembered my name!

"umm..hey!." I croaked.  
"oh..good. Your home…uh..*sniff*…"  
"What happened?" I gritted my teeth. She was crying. Someone or something had hurt her.  
"Oh..heh..n-nothing. Just..my mom was wondering *sniff* if you could bring over your lawn mower…."  
"I'll be right over."

After a five minute drive of contemplating the fact that she had lied to me, I was at her door. It was still dark; her house was illuminated by porch lights. I knocked softly and she came out in sweatpants and red eyes betraying their usual brown/violet. Her hair was out, framing her downcast face.

Stepping through the two rocking chairs, she stepped outside.  
"Hey…um…thanks for bringing it…Ill show you round back." She stepped off the porch.  
I made my way to my truck bed to get the mower.

There was a heavy awkward silence as we stepped through the high gate that was to the right of the porch. No lights were on in the back so we had to rely on what was left of the light in the front. 

My eyes raked her back, wishing hard she would just turn around and everything would be ok. Then, I heard her stop and turn on the concrete. I turned back at her to find her looking confused.

"You know what? This isn't right. I mean, this is stupid. Here we are avoiding eachother, and being immature kids when we should just get over ourselves and start talking!" She took a deep breath and paused. My surprised face must've sent the wrong message. "Or am I alone on this?..."

I don't know why, but I just stood there amazed at …well..how amazing she was…  
'Your right,' I heard myself say, 'Were beign idiots.' I smiled apologetically running my hand trough my hair.  
I heard her laugh.  
Then sniff.

And obviously I nearly fell to her feet right there. Instead I stepped to her and pulled her into a hug, selfishly taking in her scent. Tonight it was raspberries and oak. She wrapped her hands under my arms and onto my shoulders putting her cheek over one hand. I returned by putting my arms around her back.

I silently prayed that none of the guys, or Leah, or worse, her parents, walked in on our intimate pose. "Seth, you're hot." She said into my shoulder.  
"Why thank you." I said with a british accent.  
"haha, I mean your body temp. Were you running before you came here or something?" I laughed trying to change the subject and pulled away form her.

"What happened?" I asked.  
She just sighed and moved to the porch.

Plants were littering the place and there was a garden in the process of growing nearby. 'My mother is a plant-nut.' She told me once, 'If it comes down to me or her plants, I wouldn't be surprised if she hesitated.'

I turned back to her, the moonlight hitting her face perfectly and illuminating her dark brown hair that attacker her face artfully. She sighed. "You gonna tell me or do I have to pick you up?" She smiled a little but stayed silent.

"Allright then." I fake sighed then stood in front of her. She looked at me weird, as if she didn't believe I would do it. I grabbed her hand and she fetaly tried to resist but then I slung her over my shoulder gently and quickly before she started to shriek.

"GAGH! HOLY CRAP!" She laughed and yelled at the same time.

"That doesn't sound like a confession." I yelled at her over her laughter, squeezing her calf, knowing she was ticklish.  
"HAHAHA! O-HA-OK, OK! Ill TELL!" I put her down gently and she quieted her giggles and sat again, me beside her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, I was silent waiting to be able to form a plan to kill whomever hurt her. She looked out into the trees, put her head on her knees and finally started "earlier today…I was shopping with Arianna and we were walking to the car."

I was twirling a piece of long grass while listening to her.  
"And we saw Tyler and Jamie necking." She didn't move her gaze from the spot she was looking at. She said it as if she said that she found a puppy.

I didn't know what to say, im pretty sure I couldn't have because I trying to control my shaking. After a few seconds of warm wind blowing she breathed out yet again. "I just feel stupid….like I should've known or seen some sort of sign."

I glanced at her and my nerves were caught between anger and sympathy. Her eyes glistened with tears. I silently pulled her into a one-armed hug. "he's an idiot…your gonna kick his ass right?"

She laughed and it tickled my chest. "Maybe. I havn't decided what to do yet…I think I just need my confidence back." She smirked.

"Well. You're amazing. Pretty. Could probably kick anyone's ass. Have an amazing sense of humor. Never run out of stories. Determined. Have a smile that lights up the room. Pretty darn stubborn. An amazing dancer and singer...need I go on?"

She laughed and leaned her head against me. "Im glad you're my friend Seth…"  
"Yeah. You'll always have me." Although it pained me at the word 'friend' I was glad I wouldn't lose her.

I inwardly groaned. I forgot about the part that I was sorta a shape-shifter. And that sorta scared people away. I knew I had to do this now or I would never do it.  
Quieting my screaming cells, I said "Follow me, k?" I got up and turned towards the tree line behind her house as many of the houses in La Push did also.

I knew there was a trail and checked to see if she was following. She was just looking at me.  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you." I motioned her to come and waited as she hesitantly approached.

We walked in silenced, her close behind me, every once in a while jumping at the sounds of the forest. I made sure to go slowly so she could follow my footsteps in the dim moon-light. Which was a perfect full moon.

We finally came across a clearing. It was littered with weeds and dandelions. I made a mental not to try and bring her here during the day..  
_'If she would eve talk to me after this….'_

I breathed out and turned to her once we reached the center of the field.  
"Seth, whats-" I held up a hand stopping her in mid-sentence. She stopped and looked at me with trusting eyes. I made sure to get my fill of them before I turned.  
"Wait here.." I turned to walk away, then turn back, "Just, whatever happens, remember…I'm trying to be….right…" I cast my eyes down and turned away, jogging to the tree-line. 

Here goes nothing.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

It took a second for me to realize how this looked.  
I was in the middle of a clearing, in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night…..practically.  
What was going on? If Seth was some sort of psycho killer this day could not be any worse.

My face immediately fell at the thought of what happened with Tyler and Jamie.  
God how could I be so _**stupid?**_ But then again, she was my best friend(emphasis on was), how could I see anything other than trust.  
I dropped onto the ground and hugged my knees, breathing in deeply and letting a tear fall.  
I think ive been betrayed enough in my life, hadn't I? Well now it was my turn to get mean. I refuse to let this go quietly. I gripped a blade of grass in determination.

A twig snapped.  
I looked up and froze.

In front of me was the wolf I saw after the end-of-semester party.  
and again I was breath-taken. He was huge. And strangely beautiful.  
the look he gave made me want to hug him or feed him something.

He cautiously stepped forward and into the moon-light and I saw him completely now.  
Sandy fur with russet on his back. The same russet-color hair as Seth.  
… and hazel eyes….just like Seth,  
and he was looking at me….just. Like. Seth.

I laughed a little.  
I was really going insane.  
There is no way…_no way_ ..that this wolf….

I stood up slowly and started at him hard as if I could stare him into Seth.  
He sat, correction, plopped down.  
Just.  
Like.  
Seth.

I finally spoke my voice cracking a bit in the scilence.  
"Seth?..."

He just looked at me and raised his head a little.  
I fell down into a sitting position in amazement.

"Wha-..ho-…." I sighed through my nose and stared blankly into the grass beside me.  
He took another cautious step towards me. I flicked my vision back to him and smiled a bit.

I stood up and walked to him my hand out. It was Seth, what would he do? Surprisingly, he looked alarmed but allowed me to run my hand along his neck and head, my eyes searching his snout.

"This is _so_ weird…." I smiled at him.  
He barked happily and leaned his head against my hand which was now rubbing his ear. I laughed out loud as his hind leg began to thump.

I _must_ be insane. My best friend was a wolf. A gigantic gorgeous wolf. I smiled to myself again. He was gorgeous even in wolf form. And he was my best friend. I could count on him.

Then, his ears perked up then back down, his head swiveling. He barked and turned to run back to the woods. I stood there confused and worked to rid my eyes of their no doubt red color.

He returned a few minutes later shirtless in ripped jean shorts and stood there just like he did minutes before. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

He finally looked at me in an apologetic way.  
"Lana,….I don't…_expect_ you to understand or accept that im a….but just know that I never meant or ever will hurt you or do anything to cause you problems and I _completely_ understand if you run from me screaming and-"

I ran to hug him, succeeding in making my brain think past the fact that he was completely shirtless and that, in fact, my face was upon his muscled chest. "shut up Seth….I'm glad you told me your secret. Becuz I really don't care. As liong as, y'know you don't' kill people…." I looked up at him, towering over me by only a few inches, "you don't right?"  
He laughed once "of course not. Only Vampires that harm people in forks…"

"THERES VAMPIRES?" I whispered-yelled at him with big round eyes. He laughed at my expression.  
"Yes. The cullens. But don't worry, they don't feed on humans, but animals. Plus we have a treaty with them. As long as they don't harm a human, we leave them alone." I sighed in relief.

I couldn't think of Edward and them ever being killers. I had met them once while Bella was over at Seth's. The whole time he had looked at me, then Seth then chuckled. Me, Seth, chuckled. Like he knew some secret. I guess this was it….

"Besides, any vampire tries to harm anyone in forks, well be all over 'em before you can say 'Ahh!'" He faked a girly scream with his hands to his face to add emphasis. I laughed and breathed in. It had been a looong day.

"so…" I started tentatively, "..this is why your ridiculously strong, have hearing of a hound, are extremely hot, have a ridiculously high body heat, and always travel with sam and them?" I froze hearing what I just said and finally processing it in my brain. Goddamnit. His scent got me high.

"Wait, What was that third thing?" He asked testily after a second. I backed away hiding my red face from his with my hands. "heh, sorry…I keep doing that…heh…lets just head back.." I turned to go, walking only a few steps away from the tree-line tripping on the way.

I was stopped by a pair of strong arms around my waist pulling me back and turning me around. I was spun to find my face just inches from his. My brain was too numb to comprehend the fact that one hand was up my back and the other around it so we were touching. My breathing stopped, so did my heart, stomach, brain and pretty much everything else in my body. I focused on remembering to breath and not think about my hands resting on his chest.

I was really high off his scent now because I could've sworn he said, no whispered, into my ear, "I think you're pretty amazing too. Actually, I think your more…"  
His lips found mine easily. It was as if fireworks went off inside my body and every single strand of my DNA was sparkling. He kissed me as if I was fragile and pulled away quickly coming back for more, this time I was ready, wrapping my arms around his neck allowing myself to be completely supported by his arms. My hand found his neck and I made sure he knew I wanted him to kiss me.

He smelled, _dear god,_ he smelled like everything and anything that I've ever thought and wanted him to smell like. The leaves around us rustled in a warm breez and I heard howling in the distance. A second later, the rustling leaves stopped. Our kiss, however, did not.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

_**Me: Well, at least I finished the best chapter..**_

_**Jacob: and at least its good-ish….**_

_**Me: You sexy bastard!**_

_**Jacob: I try…**_

_**Reviews are welcome!**_


	6. E is for Extravaganza Part 1

**Me: Ok. U can go ahead and kill me.**

**Jacob: YEAH they can!**

**Me: I'm such a bad author...**

**Jacob: YEAH you are!**

**Me: Cuz I didn't put the last ch after foever...**

**Jacob: YEAH u didnt!**

**Me:forgive meh! *cry***

**Jacob:...well dang...no need to cry...**

**Me: Here's Ch 6 pt. 1 *sniff***

* * *

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

'And what happened next?" Arianna had called me earlier this sat morning to check on me.  
The morning after that night.  
The morning after me and seth kissed.  
Ok, so it was like a week afterwards but still..

I was currently gabbing to Arianna about it. Somethign I don't usually do unless I'm feeling extra giddy/girly. Because me and seth kissed...that night...can U tell I'm really happy?  
"Then he pulls me in and my brain is like **blank.** And he whispers 'I think ur really awesome too...'"

Me and arianna sighed at the same time. I flopped down on my bed. "Then he just kisses me..for about 10 mins we just stood there like fish or something."

"eww!" Arianna exclaimed at my expression.  
"haha! U know what I mean...God it was magical..." I sighed again and hopped off my bed going to my mirror. It was late morning and I was supposed to get ready for the Town fair my mom was going to and asked me to come because she needed support for being around the Treasurer.

_'Ooooooh! Mom! Do u have a thing for Mr. Hartmen?' I teased her earlier this week.  
'I do not! Its just that..he seems to be nice and I want u to meet him...' She made the excuse cautiously while stirring the cake batter in her hand._

_'I am so picking out what ur gonna wear.' I said.  
__'Oh that is definitley not necissary' She said while throwing a rag onto her shoulder.  
I pretended not to hear her as I walked up the stair yelling back 'UR GONNA BE THE HOTTEST THING AT THAT FAIR. Which is saying something with 's Tamales being sold...'  
I dodged my mother's rag while running to my room. _

"Now all we gotta do is get u someone Ar." I smiled at her nickname. She was silent but I could hear her chuckle a little...

"OH Noway. U already have a bf now don't u?" I said, bringing my head to 'atitude-mode' from crouching down looking in my dresser drawer.

She still stayed silent.  
"Ur taking him to the fair with you arnt you?" I said appaled. She usually doesn't pass up a chance to gush about her love life.

She giggled nervously now.  
"Yeahh. Sorry I didn't say anything. Its just u were having trouble with Tyler and Jamie..I didn't want to seem like a bad cousin.."

"no...its ok...thx for worrying about me.." I smiled wryly as I looked down. It still hurt what Ty did. Or rather, Tyler. I didn't feel like he needed to be called by his nickname. But I had Seth to cheer me up.

"Ohh so where is Seth now? Isnt' he taking you there?" Arianna said, clearly trying to change the subject.  
"He's been busy.." I said convincingly. I couldn't just tell the truth and say 'Oh he's just patrolling around with the pack tryign to find this vampire.'. Which made me worried. I hadn't seen him ever since that kiss and **belive** me. I was itchin to see him.

Not so much Tyler. I was glad school was out because of the Forks' festivals for Forkerton Day. Stupid name, I know. But If we had to miss school becuz of it, its a pretty amazing thing. I think its the day Forks was established or something.

"Were supposed to meet at the fair." I smiled as I said it. It'll be like our first date.  
Because we kissed.  
And now He's my boyfriend.  
"oooooh~" Arianna squealed readin my mind. I could practically hear her face make that all-knowing smirk of hers.

"Shut up and lemme get ready." I scoweled at her through the phone. I kept trying to persuade my bangs to cooperate with me but decided I would need my straightener.

"haha. ok. ooh! But send me what your wearing so I can aprove." She said. I could hear rummaging. No doubtibly through her millions of clothes, and accessories.  
"Ok lady. bye"  
"Bye"

I sighed at myself. U'd think It was 3 A.M. just by looking at me. My hair was a calmed poof since I was brushing it while talkign with Arianna. It did not, however, calm down the frizz. I was still in my baby Blu shorts and oversized black shirt as my PJs. Not to mention my MnM slippers my mom got me for my 15th B-day. They were toasty-warm and still fit surprisingly.

At that second, my mother came in without even a knock.  
"Lana! Youre not even dressed!"  
I looked down at me then back at her in shock.  
"OMYGOD I'M NOT! I cannot BELIEVE I'm not dressed at 9 AM!" I suceeded in making her frown at me then roll her eyes.

"C'mon weve got a few hours b4 the fair! Plus I said I would help out so we've got to go and check out a few things.." She said while picking up clothes from my all too messy room.  
"U mean check out ..." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear as I got out my straightening iron.

"I heard that!" She said as I giggled. "oh just get ready!" She said as I laughed harder at her blushing and nearly stormign out my room.

It was good that mom was gettign over Dad. I just hoped he stayed where he was. And didn't bother us for a while. Maybe 7 more moths and I could start to talk to him again.  
In the meantime. I had hair to tackle.  
"Alright Yalana. Lets get down to it."  
Then I smiled because I couldn't stop thinking about seeing that one wolf.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

_'I think your pretty amazing too...Actually, I think your more...'  
I kissed her carefully because I sure as hell didnt want to mess it up. Then, fireworks as she kisse me back._

_Yeah, thats right.  
**She kissed me back.  
**I would swear that my brain exploded if I hadn't been focusing on trying to calm down my..umm...yeah.._

_After what seemed like forever we found ourselves with foreheads together just closing our eyes. Somehow, we managed to have her up against a tree.  
"You have **no** idea how long Ive been waiting to do that.." I breathed out. Still trying to get my brain back..._

_She laughed, throwing her head back. I smiled hard because I loved the sound.  
"Me too..." Her smile sparkled in her eyes this time as she looked at me. Gahh her eyes...I just stopped to look at them framed by her bangs._

_I pushed a loose strand of hair out the way and left my hand on her face. I just smiled at the fact that I could do that now. I went in selfishly to kiss her again._

_A second before our lips touched, I heard it...  
'HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWL..."  
I dropped my head in defeat from hers to her neck, groaning out loud as reality kicked me in the ass._

_"What? What what?" She asked franticly. I dragged my head up, memorizing her scent as I did.  
"Curfew..." I groaned. She just laughed at me and smacked my arm.  
"Aw, really?" She pouted. She was making it difficult to control **it**..._

_'Well maybe I could stay a-'  
'HOOOOWL'  
"-Godamnit FINE." _

_I turned and was about to shift when I felt hand wrap my waist and her lips touching my ear.  
Did I stop breathing for about 10 seconds? Why, yes. Yes i did.  
"Bye.." She whispered/made out with my ear...I think...because I was dead for a min there._

_I don't really rmember shifting but next thing I know, Paul was tellign me somethign through the mind-link. Somethign about Leah being pissed at me for not taking out the trash._

_I didn't really care. I forced against my will to replay the past 5 mins to the guys and yes. I was smiling uncontrollably. _

I remembered that night as I often did when I woke up from sleeping. My smile never fully vanished since then.  
It killed me that I couldn't go see her. The guys ragged on me when my mind drifted off to her during the looong hours of watch.

"Holy god! Can you NIT think about her every 5 min?" Embry said one night.  
I really couldn't. The only time I got off watch was to sleep or eat. There had been a kill recently in downtown forks.

It hadn't been reported to the police because it was just a homeless guy from out of town. Paul actually found him while patrolling the woods. Plus he had been drained of blood. We couldn't have the town finding out vampires were around.

But this gave us the OK form the cullens to do whatever means we needed on their land to catch him.

I looked at teh clock.  
_Holy mother of god I'm up before noon?_  
I Jumped up to sitting in my bed while sniffing violently. _Was someone making BACON?_

I hopped out of bed and down the stairs. and found Leah and my mom cooking.  
I approached cautiously. Just because she knew what they were, didn't mean Leah was good with pots and pans.

"umm...hii..?" I said. Looking form Leah to my mom and back.  
"Hi hun." My mom said while kissing my forehead. I saw the bacon I smelled and pounced.

"Who made bacon?" Is basicaly what I said translated to if you remove the bacon I was currently stuffing in my mouth.  
"I did." Leah Said as she turned to get sugar.  
"Huh?" My voice cracked as I dropped the remaining bacon onto the plate like it moved at will.

"haha Don't worry Seth. I made that plate." My mom said while hitting my sister on the arm while she stuck her tongue out at me.  
"Oh.." I gratefully took another huge bite of bacon. Then turned to Leah.

"So whats the patrols today?" I asked her. She usually was the one to know before me.  
"None for you. U, Embry, and Jared are going to the festival just in case he shows up there. The rest of us got it at base. Oh and Jacob is going too. With Nessie."  
I had nearly forgot that they were leaving soon. In a few days I think.

'Wait, the festival is today?" When both of them Nodded, I ran up to my room to get ready. I was then grateful for Sam letting me go because I was supposed to meet Yalana there.

Our first date awaits.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

My head hurt. Probably from that drunk homless.  
My mother came next to me. "How are the plans going?"

"Everything is ready for tonight." I said as we pulled up to the festivities. People had already begun to show.  
I scoffed. Forkerton Day was a ridiculous holiday. Its just something to convince the humans that thier founders were all Human themselves.

But I, ofcourse, knew the truth. My father was a founder. And now it was time to take back our town. not to mention pay a few friends a visit.

I smiled as I got out the car and opened the door for my mother.  
"TYLER." I smelled the girl before I saw her.  
God she was anoyying...what was her name... ?

"Arianna..." I said remembering. "How nice to see you." I put on a smile for her...then heard her breathing hitch.  
ah, yes. She had a thing of Tyler..  
" How DARE you show ur face here.. and you too Jamie!" She tried to sound menacing towards me and my mother.

I glanced at my mother then back at her. Noone was around to hear Arianna's little outrage.  
"Oh?" I said, moving close to her. "And why wouldn't I show my face around here?" I smirked.

She blushed. "Ur an ASS." and attempted to hit me. I caught her hand easily and heard my mother laugh.  
"Careful girlie..you could lose that.." She said.  
Arianna's face turned to confusion as she stuttered out a question that I ignored.

I snarled bearing my teeth, grabbed her and lunged for her neck. That was all it took to cause her to go unconsious. I smirked as I tied her up in the trunk.  
"She'll make a nice after-meal snack for tonight." I smiled at my mother then looped arms as we walked into the fair.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"Oh hai! And welcom to da Forkerton Fair!" A ridiculous clown greeted me and mom.  
I shivered a bit. Clowns freak me out.

I looked down at my clothing one last time before I stepped in. I was wearing Jean capris with converse and my neon green ankle socks. I also had my long Black top with text fom some book printed in big white letters all over it and my mardigra beads for funsies. I also wore my purple crochet hat cuz I firggin love it. I also brought my soccer backpack from a long time ago. It was liek the ones you see alot of atheltes wear with straps made from friggin shoe laces or something and all black with the nike symbol on the back.  
I didnt really liek ti that much but it held my essentials...which was just my wallet at this point. haha.

I then saw Mr. Hartman then immedeatly snapped to my mother.  
She was oblivious to how awesome she looked. I made her wear a green tie-dyed sundress that came to her calves with a v-neck that crossed in the back. No-sleeves. It wasnt too flowy so she looked like an umbrelle when she spinned, btu it was just right.  
I also gave her this black neclace with brown beads, small hoop earrings,and gold bangles to top it all off. Her long Light brown hair was twisted carefully down her back.

I was friggin proud.  
"Hey mom. Ur hubbie is over there byy the cotton candy." Said to my momt hrough a knowing smile and narrowing my eyes as she immedeatly started to fidget.  
"Is my hair ok? Do I have anythign in my teeth?" I just continued to make the face at her untill she realized what she was doign and scoweld at me.  
"oh come on.." She said as we stepped into the fair.

The party commitee had done a good job with settign things up. It was supposed to be the 1920s themed or soemthing. Thats whent he twon was settled I think. Or soemthign liek we won the war. Idk, Ive only been here for a few months.  
As soon as we were in, I smelled the funnel cake and hotdogs. I could hear vendors shouting thigns liek 'step right up' and 'winner!' aloing with buzards, bells, and the rides.

'oh HAI mr. Harman!" I said extra loud as my mother tried to walk past him non-chalontley, dragging me with her.  
turned. He was abotu the same age as my mom, with glasses and blonde hair. He was...sorta handsom. not Ridiculousley, but enough. He wore a Blue polo shirt and kakhi shorts with sneakers. Very Casual for a Science teacher.  
"Hello Yalana...Julianne." I noticed the way he said my moms name and liekd it.  
"Hello Mark." My mother said. I notcied her become a lil seepish...

I suddenly got an idea. "Oh, umm..hey! ! Hows ur tulip doing?" He had been raising this tulip for a study about plants or soemthing.  
He sighed. "Not to well Yalana. I can't seem to figure otu whats wrong! Ive given it everyhting it needs to I'm just giving it to much..." He put a fingure to his chin.  
My mom unsurprisingly jumped up. "Well did you..." I zoned out, looking for a way to escape.

"Oh mom, I see..umm..Jacklyn..over there..so...I have my phone." I said while steppign away, knowing that she didn't really comprihend the fact taht I didn't knwo a Jacklyn.  
"Unhun, ok.." Se said turnign back to Mr. hartman.  
I sighed and walked towards teh middle of teh fair. They had made it really big, coverign half of Forks park.

I pulled out my blackberry when I reached the Merry-Go-Round.

_To: Seth_

_Where r u?_  
_-Y_

"I'm right here." I whipped around to see him leaned over my shoulder reading my about-to-be-sent text.  
He wore his hair as usual. Messy-sexy. With a white shirt with a slight v-neck and jean shorts. And converse.  
Hot? Methinks CHYEAH.

"Hiiiii" I mentaly kicked myself for sounding so girly. I couldn't really help it.  
Right now my mind was: -  
when its usually: O

"Hi" He flashed me a smile that reached his Topaz eyes. Dear God."HAI YALANA." I heard a chorus from behind him that snapped me out of starting at him. I saw Jared, Embry, and collin stading there with big smiles on.  
"Umm...Hi guys…?" I said looking at Seth.

"Sam made me take them." He said behind me.  
"At your service Milady." Embry bowed.  
"We aim to protect." Jared chimed in.  
"And imprint our sevices." Collin said. I looked at them weard and was about to say thanks, but no thanks when Seth got riled up.  
"OKAY. Go...find food or soemthing….NOW" He grumbled at them. I really didn't know what had gotten into him. But I really didn't care.

The guys ran away laughing.  
"See you!" I said to them hopefully they didn't hate.  
I felt my hand be grabbed by his and felt my face flush a little.  
"C'mon. Lets go." He said nudging his head towards the other direction the guys went.  
I nodded my head, but as eh turned, I pulled him back.  
"One more thing." I stepped closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Now we can go." I led the way pullign him along. I swear I saw him blush….

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Gahhhh.  
That was all I could think when I grabbed her hand. And from then on. Just...gahhhh.  
I was pretty much drooling over the fact tat she looked AMAZING. As always.  
Her hand fit perfectly into mine. As always.  
And I couldn't breath for a second when she kissed me. As always.  
Whooo boy. I was in it…

"GAHHH! LESGOO!" I herd her squeal when she saw the ferris wheel. She wa sliterally jumpign up and down.  
"Umm ok!" I laughed and she just continued to be a five yr old. Cute. As always.  
We payed the man and scooted in the worn plastic seats. As soon as the ting started to move, she gripped the rail and onto my arm.  
My reaction: dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked her expression of surprise.  
"I think...I'm araid…..of heights….." She sais slowly. At this point we were halfway to the top.  
I blinked twice. "but.u were so excited…." I said and she looked at me like I just said the sky was purple.  
"I know! cuz ive never been!" At this point she was clutching my arm with both hands and buried her face in it. "nmph!" I heard her say as the wheel stopped at the top.  
Even thoguh my senses were tingling from er face being practically IN my arm, I looked around.

"Lana. Its ok. Check it." I said as I wrapped one arm around her waist. She shook her head and buried it into my chest now.  
Yeaaaaah. I had to pause to think on how to breath again.  
"I'm telling you! Its amazing!" I whispered once I figured out the whole breathing concept.

She slowly lifted her head and her eyes widened. You could see the whole town from this height. It was pretty cool.  
"Woah.…" She said, amazed.  
"yeah...woah.." I echoed. Suddenly the wheel lurched and she grabbed onto me again. I felt my face heat up.  
Gahhhh.

We got off te wheel and roceede to play games.  
"Ok clearwater. Lets see how good your throwing arm is." She smirked at me.  
"Pshhhk, guuuurl! You gon' SEE!" I said in a country accent which caused her to laugh. Which made me smile. Hard.

"WINNER!" The announcer said after I knocked down the fifth bottle with the baseball.  
"WHOOOO!" Lana screamed. Then she hugged me from the back around my neck and pecked me on the check.  
Blushing? Yes.

I let her choose a huge panda as the prize.  
"Uhuuun!" She did a little jig with the panda. "That's right. WH won? He did. Sho'll did!" She did a little rap too. I Laughed and grabbed her form the back into a hug.  
"Hey! I wasn't done dancing!" She fake-whined.  
"Oh you are definitley done." I laughed at her.

"Oh right! Don't move." She commanded as she pulled out a camera from her pocket and positioned it where the sun was.  
"Ok. Make a face."  
"Wy do I have to make a face?"  
"Becuz."  
"becuz y?"  
"Becuz I wanna remember this day as one of the silliest days with my Boyfriend that's y!" She laughed.  
"and WHO says I'm your boyfriend?"  
"The same person who says I'm your girlfriend." She smiled and turned to me, not stepping away so she was forced to put her hands including the one with her camera around my neck.

"Oh reallY?" I said testiveley.  
"Ya. Rlly." She said over enunciating every word. Then we kissed. And of course there were fireworks...or something flashed.  
"Did you just take a picture?" I said. Pulliing away and looking at her as if she just sprouted wings.  
Might as wel cuz she's and angel. haha. I'm sooo laaaaame.

"I think I did." She said closign her eyes. "I thoguht it was just fireworks."  
"Heh. Me too." I said. Then we kissed again.

And yes. I had to remind myself to breath about 20 times durign this.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

God it was such an amazing night. I loved eveyr second of our date.  
Well, I dont know if I could call it a date. I guess I could. But Jared Embry and Collin tailed us most of the time. I knew because I kept hearing them snigger. Or soemone snigger. Every once in a while.

At this moment, I was walking hand in hand with Seth around the other half of the park. I was supposed to meet up with my mom at home.  
'I'm going to look at Mr. Hartman's tulip and see if I can put some love into it.' She had said when I saw her about an hour ago.  
'More like put some love into him.." I sniggered back which earned me a smack in the arm.  
'Anyway,' She continued after a scowel, 'I'm going to be home later than you most likely. I'll meet you there. You can get a ride with Seth, correct?'

And so me and him were taking a little stroll. Hand-in-hand. **Alone.  
**I got those chills every time I caught him looking at me. "What?" I said at the 20th time.  
"Nothing just…" He looked away, then back at me. "Your really pretty and stuff.."  
I smiled. Then it grew into a smirk. "And stuff? And I supposed to be happy to be called 'and stuff' clearwater?"  
"Oh just take the compliment!" He said back at me with a held-back smile as I laughed.

"So how is the pack?" I finally asked. I didn't really know that much due to the fact that I've only known for a week.  
"..fine.." He hesitated.  
"Just fine? I mean, was there a reason we were babysitted.?" I said with a slight smile. I didn't want to make him mad. 'When we get mad, we can't control ourselves. We just change. Then animal instincts kick in and dangerous stuff happens.' he told me a few days ago.

"well...yeah. And I don't want you to freak or anything...but.." He stopped me and looked me in the eyes.  
"theres sortov a vampire hanging around you…and he's not the friendly kind..." He waited for me to react.  
"Oh…" I said.  
"'Oh'? I tell you that there is a murdurous vampire around you and all you say is 'Oh'? Wow." He said, ending in an amazed look.  
I giggled. "Sorry. I'm just not that worried since I have you around." I lighly punched his chest. We had continued into a lazy walk.

He smild sypmathetically.  
"Yeah but...I'm not always gonna be around 24/7. Even though I would KILL to. Believe me. You could be taken or...killed...or..tortured!" He was frantic at this point.  
"Hey." I grabbed his face which made him pause. I looked at him hard. "You'll find me." I said. I knew he would. E sighed and grabbed my hand from his face and I laced his fingers with mine as we waked lazly to his car.

"what about the guys?" Is said as we got in.  
"They already headed back." He explained. We rumbled down the street towards my house. We were about 5 mins into the drive wen I started to shiver. I didn't even ralize the temperatire.  
"C'mere." I heard him say.  
"Hmm?" I said. I had been staring at the passing lights. They hypnotized me into sleepiness.  
"Come here!" he said defiantly and motioned for me to scoot across the truck closer to him. I scooted and he pulledme in with one arm, wrapping around my waist as I leaned on his chest and sighed.  
He was really warm. Just the right temperature.

I closed my eyes and laughed a little.  
"what?" He nearly whispered to me.  
I smiled. "Your like my own sun. Wathching over me. Warming me up. Being all alweosme and hot and junk." I said.  
"Oh really? And am I supposed to be happy with 'and junk'?" He shot back at me. I could hear his smile. His wonderful, heart-stopping smile.

I wanted to glance at him to catch it but we had pulled into my driveway. I saw the porch light was on. And mom's car was where she left it. She mustve gotten a ride from .  
Seth shut the engine of and was at my door in a blink, opening ti for me.  
"Why thank you." I ssaid in a british accent as I moved to get out the car.

He then picked me up, wedding-style and carried me out the car. I was too speechless to move really so I was tuck that close to him when he put me down and practically whispered 'Youre welcome' before kissing me like the night we first did.

Yep. It still was amazing.

We finally said bye and I walked into my house in a daze.  
"Mom?" I yelled wile unlocking the door. It was strange that she locked it if she knew I was coming home.  
"MOM?" I yelled again. The kitchen light was on and I walked in to find nothing.  
"Hello Lana." I turned to see my mom sanding there with a weird look on her face.

Like she was expecting me.

Yeah, it sounded stupid, because she knew I was comign home, but still.  
"Hi mom. Everythign alright?" I said as I moved closer to her. She continued to smile at me. But it didn't feel so warm.  
"Oh, yeah..How did things go with Seth?" She said his name weird..  
"Did you..enjoy yourself?" She definitley did not sound herself.

That's when I saw it. A flicker of change in er appearance. Just for s second, she didn't look like my mom. She looked like a guy who's face was scarred and cold. Her clothes were dark. Her brow was sneered.

I backed away a step.  
"Who are you?..Where's my mom?" My mouth was dry.

"Time for fun." Was all I could remember her saying.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNN!**

**Jacob: Nice cliffy.**  
**Me: Why thank you. Its the least I could do for not posting since...forever.**

**Jacob: Now u just need to be a better writer.**

**Leah: BURN!**

**Me: WHO let YOU into this outro?**

**Seth: Sorry….**

_**Reviews are welcome!**_


	7. E is for Explanations Part 2

**Me: So me being a deidcated writer, I decided to pus myself to start the next part right after the last one.**

**Jacob: Or you just had a free schedule and were afraid people would hate you if you didn't write the next one.**

**Me: Or that….**

**Jacob: Ch 6 part 2. Enjoy.**

***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8***

_Sooooo…  
_I heard Paul probe me about our date the next morning. No choice but to relay the thing.

_Awwww!_

Leah jeered me. We were runnign on the border between La Push lands and the Cullens for patrols.

_Shut up!_

I leaped over a rotting tree and managed to push Leah while landing.

I could feel Sam and Embry farther away, down by the beach. Sam had something urgent to tell us.

_Weve found something._

We were meeting in our usual clearing near the creek that separated our lands. We had asked the cullens to be there so they could help with the hunt. Me and sam seemed to be the only ones compleatley Comfortable.

Alice, Edward, Emmet, and Carslile stepped into our clearing, a little ways away. Fully aware of the other's akwardness/uncomfort about them. _Thank you for coming._

Sam greeted them and Carslile nodded once Edward relayed information.

_Whats going on?_ I was the first to 'speak'.

Sam looked at me hard. _We've found information on the new vamp. We've gotten onto his trail and edward got into his head again._

I turned to edward and sent him my thanks, to which he nodded.

_'So can we go get him yet?'_ Emmet and Jared thought/spoke at the same time which made me laugh. They were so alike, yet so different.

_Actually, that's why were here. We need to come up with a plan fast. Edward found new information._ Sam nodded to Edward.

"It happened about an hour ago. By chance." He stepped closer to us, feeling his limits.

"I was out hunting with Alice when I heard his mind. At first it sounded normal. Saying things such as groceries. Then his list got weird. Things like lighter fluid. Rope. Fireproof Tongs. Duct tape. Cuffs. Hooks."

_SO he's holding someone hostage?_ Embry freaked.

"I think so. He kept thinking about how easier his life would be when it was over. That **he** was a nusiance. Things like Justice and revenge."  
We all were on edge by the time he had gotten to justice. There could be countless vampires that wanted revenge on us. For countless reasons too. And I couldn't blame them. We've killed many vampires. And, helped their 'outlaws' , the Cullens.

But this really got me on edge because of the fact that he needed her.

What if he wanted her hostage?

What if he already had her?

I had forgot that everyone was around me and snapped out of it when Sam spoke again.

_Seth is right. We need to take action and find this guy. Since we have his scent, we'll split up into teams. When you latch into a scent, chase it. Don't wait for us. He can probably change his scent along with apperence. Edward and alice will take the town while we patrol the lands. __**Both**__ lands. With Carslile's permission._

Carslile nodded again at that.

_I want to make sure we rememebr that its still not our land. Got it?_

Sam went into full Alpha mode.

We all said some version of 'Yes'.

"Shha!" Alice made a noise and grabbed Edward who looked at her with confusion and concern.

Her expression was blank and she went very still. When her eyes finally un-glazed, she looked panicked.

She turned to me with sorrow and urgency.

"Yalana…" was all she said and I was gone.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

'Ugh…' I rubbed my head. It was screaming. Acrid chemicals filled my nose.

_Where am i?_

I forced my mind to think through mud. I opened my eyes btu that didn't do much because It was dark and thing were blurry. I reeeeally hoped I didn't have a concussion.

I slowly sat up on what I had realized was concrete. It looked like I was in a basement. Or dungeon.

Ok, what had happened?

'HOLY SHIT!' I clasped my mouth. I didn't want my 'mom' to ear me. If whoever it was was there.

It all came flooding back. My mom had hit me over te head with a brick or something cold and hard and I was out.

I guess they dragged me here.

I got up and went to a nearby ceiling window. It was dark already and moonlight lit up a portion of the 'room' while a small light source shone dimly in the corner.

Had someone been down here recently?

I checked my pockets for my cellphone and found it alogn with my mace. I quickly flipped open my phone.

Great. no service.

I quickly looked around the 'room'. It wasn't much. It looked like one of those old cellars under a farmhouse except with less stuff.

Was I in a farmhouse? Where the hell am I?

I again looked for something, anything, to break the window.

I saw a loose brick and attacked.

With a lot of clawing and cursing, I managed to pry it loose. The window was at about my face and I prayed it would be bigger than my waist.

I laughed ta myself. I was doing a lot of hoping and praying lately.

I faced the window. It looked pretty thick so I took a good step back.

1, 2, 3- *tonk*

The brick made a little dent in the glass.

1,2,3- *tonk*

1,2,3- *tonk*

1,2,3- *tonk*

1,2,3- *smack*

I looked up, breathign slightly off, to find the brick had collided with a hand. Attached to the hand, was a guy who looked in his late 20s, early 30s. He looked like he stepped out of an Ambercrombie and Fitch catologue.

He was wearing all black. Tie, suite, shoes, hair. His eyes? Blood-red.

I could tell his strength by the way he gripped the brick as if it was nothing, when I know I threw almost all my strength into that blow.

So Yeah, add that to the fact that he looked at me like I was meat, and you have me scared shitless.

"We'll have none of that." He said plucking the brick from my hand and tossing it across the room. "Although I don't mind chasing my food."

The color drained form my face. It finaly clicked.

This guy was a vampire.

I grabbed my mace and aimed at his eyes, sprayed and ran.

He yelled in annoyance. That did not make me feel good. I ran up the stairs towards the door. There were about 2 flights. I had gotten to the first step when I turned to find him in front of me.

He looked _very_ pissed.

"And now you've made me mad." He picked me up by the arm and threw-that's right, _**threw**_- me across the room.

I allowed myself a yell as I landed on an old matress. But My body still screamed in pain.

In a flash he was infront of me again, now he crouched down. He reached for a lock of my hair. I cringed.

"Don't worry. You're not going to die." He got up and walked up the stairs. "I'm waiting for your boyfriend before I settle the score."

You better believe I was looking for that godamned brick.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I ran through the woods, barely replying/understanding Sam's directions to meet back with them at the clearing when I could. If I weren't back in 20mins, they would come for me.

In other words, once I'd checked, head back so they could make sure I was alive.

I ran hard and fast untill I could see her house through the woods. I yanked on my pants-mid run and fell about 4 times.

I stumbled up the stairs.

_She has to be ok._

_She has to be ok._

_She has to be ok._

I rang the doorbell a little too hard.

3 seconds went by. My hands were shaking and twitching.

I rang it several times in succession.

10 seconds went by. I wiped my face. Every cell in my body was telling me to break down the door.

I rang the doorbell like it was a musical instrument.

The door sprang open.

"Oh hi Seth."  
Air rushed out of me as I saw her face.

"Oh thank god." I whispered into her shoulder as I pulled her into a hug.

I drank in her scent.

And froze.

She smelled like pure sugar. It burned my nose.

"Well, you'll have to date me before we get that far…" Yalana didn't sound like Yalana.

She sounded older.

And bloodthirsty.

"SHIT." I screamed it as I dodged a lunge by…whoever this was. I felt fake-lana on my back, clawing at my skin.

Cold.

I moved closer to a deck post.

Timed it right and rammed backwards into it. It wouldn't stop her but it might cause some damage.

I know ramming into the ground below did, cuz her grip loosened for a second.

I took the opportunity and flipped over and grabbed her by the neck.

She squirmed. Must've been only about 7 decades old.

"Where is she…" I Said as menacingly I could.

Her eyes looked at me with hate as she slowly dropped her Yalana disguise. I saw her grow into an older woman who was beautiful for her age, a common thing.

Black wavy hair that came down to her shoulders, and red eyes. Definitley not a Cullen. Her face was constrained at the pain I was putting on her neck.

I hadn't realized I was digging my claws into her neck until I hear the small tearing of metal.

I made sure to not cause any more pain, but pin her down.

'Where. Is. She." I said again. Making sure to pronounce each vowel.

She just looked at me with those hateful eyes.

I twitched my fingers and her face strained in pain. Yeah. Definitley a younger one.

Something about her seemed familiar.

She said something that sounded like 'Go to hell' and I squeezed her neck.

She finally gave into a yell of pain and I got an idea. I loosened my grip for a second, just a second.

That second was long enough for her measly training to push me off.

Almost broke my rib in the process. She was off in a flash and I was changing right after.

I felt Embry beside me in an instant. Sam and Collin were ahead while Leah and Embry were covering base incase..well..i couldn't really think.

I focused on getting her scent. Not just the Vamp in front of me, I was dead on her. I needed Yalana's scent.

I needed her to be alive.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I gave up looking for the brick after a while and sat down on the matress again.

In the process I had looked all over the room and the most usueful thing for me was this rope. Which I couldn't see it doing much for me.

Actually, I didn't see anything doing much for me.

Ok, Calm down Yalana. You're not going to die. That's what he said right? What did he say again? That's right, use your brain. Brain-usage is good. It means youre not insane.

Besides, Seth is coming. He has to be coming for you. RighT?

Color drained form my face.

'_Don't worry. You're not going to die. I'm waiting for your boyfriend before I settle the score'_

Settle the score? Was he going to kill Seth?

"No, I mean…" I finally said outloud, "no way…Seth is….A wearwolf…and Vampires…hate…werewolves.."

I slowly realized that this meant someone was going to die. Ive seen these movies before. And If I don't try and get out soon, I'm gonna be in the middle of it.

And seth would practically die if I died and he couln't at least try…right?

I started to get sad.

What if Seth isn't coming because he knows he'll jeopardize others while saving me?

Besides, all I am to him is some girl who thinks he's hot and happened to have kissed.

AND I know his secret.

Maybe…maybe its better if I just die….

SCREW THAT.

If I die, I'm not going without a fight. Because even if all I am to him is some chick, I'm a badass chick.

And what do badass chicks do?

Kick. Ass.

"LEGGOH." I said my confidence building catchphrase aloud.

"MHMMPH!" I heard a muffled yell form somewhere….from the corner.

"Hello?"

"MMMMPH." I saw movement.

Wait Lana. You know what happens if you go over there. You Die. Didn't we just say we weren't gonna do that?

I got a woden rod from the nearby shelf and poked in a dark corner of the room. A clicking sound echoed and then a door opened. I saw 2 people inside.

And I wanted to beat them senseless….

"WHAT. THE. HELL." I whisper shouted at them.

In front of me, gagged and tied to chairs facing the backs to eachother, were Tyler and Jamie.

A single pull-string light hung above them. Their faces added to the effect of the hostage situation.

"MMMMMMMPH!" They yelled at the same time.

I paused.

After all they had done to me, I feel like I deserved to hesitate in unbinding them.

I ran to the knot in the middle.

Tyler got up and hugged me tight. 'OMYGOD. Youre alive?' He backed up still holding my shoulders and looked at me in disbelief/relief.

The nerve.

I smacked him hard on the face which caused Jamie to yell.

He turned to me in shock. 'What the hell was that for?'

"you KNOW what for! You both do." I tried not to yell. I really didn't want that guy to come back down here.

"What are you talking about Lana?" Jamie had wriggled lose of her bonds and now stood infront of me close to Tyler.

"Wow. Y'know it's one thing to cheat, but to LIE about it?-" I was cut off by Tyler.

"Woah woah woah. What? Cheat?"

"YES. You and Jamie. Look, I saw you guys downtown last week, ok? So just…just drop it." I turned away and was about to walk out when Tyler caught my arm."

"Lana…We've been here for about a month…"

I turned to him and looked at him hard. Then at Jamie. I suddenly noticed the room and their clothes.

They had small scars. When I looked closer I blanched.

They were covered in bitemarks.

The room was accommodated like living quarters. 2 beds, a sink, toilet stall and the two chairs.

I put my hand over my mouth. So all this time. They had been held captive.

And those vampires had been impersonating them….

"Oh god….oh god…guys!" I ran to them and hugged them both. "I am so friggin sorry!"

"Its ok.."

"Were just glad ur ok." Jamie finished Tyler's thought.

"Oh good. You've found them." I fwipped around and there was the guy again, as cold, and scary as ever. "Just in time too. Seems like you're rescue party has arrived."

***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8***

**Me: CLIFFY.**

**Jacob: ooohhh yeaaaah.**

**Me: What will happen next? Is someone gonna die? WILL THEIR LOVE PREVAIL?**

**Jacob:…..well…yess?**

**Me:…maybe….MAYBE NOT.**


	8. E is for Endings? Part 3 Sneak Peak

I honestly forgot about this fic untill a reviewer contacted me to continue it.  
WELP. You convinced me.  
Heres is a sneak peak at the last installment so you guys KNOW I'm writing it. I'm tryign to make it extra long ok?

* * *

Vaguely aware of the ground below, the tree-line opened. The massive barn looked old enough to be blown over by a sneeze.

Embry and I lagged behind enough to give the vamp in front of us enough confidence to charge right in there. I could practically taste the vengeance.

She was a gunshot through the doors which swung back closed by the immediate suction of air with a snap, only to be ripped apart by our frames again. I skidded to a stop at the wave of Yalana I smelled.

She was close.

Her purple crochet hat was held by the vamp on the other side of the barn. Her face pulled back in malice made me growl and prepare for a launch attack straight to her jugular. Not that that would make any more harm, just would feel more satisfying. The high electric bulb provided light behind her and echoed a halo around the hat. _Her_ hat.

"So your just going to kill me without asking any questions?" She would have sounded like a mother if not for the sneer that encroched the end of the question.

"My son is with her, you know." Okay, so she was a mother.  
"You **could **kill me and try to sniff her out, but she'd be dead before you even find the door."

That made me grind my haunches all the more. I listened hard, trying to find some trace of anyone's heartbeat besides the lout thud of Embry's and mine. Sam and Collin were close, outside listening for signs of danger. I had a moment for gratitude of them letting me handle this...whatever it is.

"Go and get your little leader..." Her sneer brought me back, my leg muscles tense and hard for being taught for so long.  
"And come back for a...negotiation."

She didn't move and that seemed to indicate she wasn't going to. Didn't matter she was a novice, her son- whoever the hell he was - was with Lana. Embry caught my thinking. We had to go get Sam.

* * *

ALLRIGHT THATS IT. I'm workign on it now ok? This part might change tho, so be calm k?


End file.
